First Looked
by athensvt
Summary: 'Di saat pandangan kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, saat itu juga dunia serasa berbeda dan waktu seakan berhenti jantungku pun berdegup kencang, apakah ini yang namanya jatuh cinta pada 'Pandangan Pertama'/EXO-Fanfic/HUNHAN/KAISOO/CHANBAEK/TAORIS/GS For Ukes/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** **"First Looked"**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author : JiSangHo18**

 **Main Cast : Park Sehun as Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan as Luhan [Girl]**

 **Slight Cast : Kim Jongin as Xi Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo as Kyungsoo [Girl]**

 **Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun as Baekhyun [Girl]**

 **Wu Yifan as Xi Yifan**

 **Huang Zitao as Tao [Girl]**

 **Support Cast : Xi Hanggeng & Xi Heechul as Luhan Parents**

 **Other Cast bertambah seiring dengan berjalannya waktu~**

 **Disc : EXO punya SM ent. Dan Tuhan YME, saya hanya menulis yang ada dalam pikiran saya**

 **Warn : This FanFic is GS for all Uke and Normal**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family, Little Hurt, Fluffly, and this fanfic is SchoolLife**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Summary : "Di saat pandangan kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, saat itu juga dunia serasa berbeda dan waktu seakan berhenti jantungku pun berdegup kencang, apakah ini yang namanya jatuh cinta pada 'Pandangan Pertama'** **?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIRST LOOKED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NO SIDERS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY MY FANFIC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SORRY FOR TYPOS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HERE IT IS**

Xi Luhan adalah seorang anak yeoja satu-satunya dari pasangan keluarga Xi, dia adalah anak kelas XII dan sangat populer di sekolahnya. Dia adalah yeoja yang sangat ramah dan ceria dan sangat manja kepada keluarga dan sahabatnya, dia juga memiliki dua sahabat yang sangat dekat padahal mereka menjalin sahabat baru mulai dari mereka pertama bertemu di HighSchool, mereka adalah Byun Baekhyun dan Do Kyungsoo. Luhan juga yeoja yang sangat manis dan cantik, badannya yang mungil, kulitnya yang putih seputih susu, dan memiliki mata rusa yang menambah kadar kemanisannya, selain itu dia juga memiliki bibir berwarna cherry plum dan hidung yang bangir, bisa dibilang dia adalah yeoja yang sangat sempurna.

Dan jangan lupakan dua saudara lelakinya yang sangat sayang padanya yaitu Xi Yifan yang biasanya dipanggil Kris oleh teman-temannya sebagai anak tertua di keluarga Xi. ia sangat disiplin dan dingin tetapi kalau ia sedang bersama dengan keluarganya sifat dinginnya itu hilang lenyap entah kemana, bahkan berbanding terbalik menjadi Yifan yang sangat manja tapi tetap saja memiliki karakter yang lebih dewasa diantara kedua adiknya. Dia juga sangat sayang dan peduli terhadap adik-adiknya, dan satu lagi kelebihannya, Ia sangat tampan sehingga tak heran kalau dia sangat populer di kalangan pebisnis muda. Pebisnis muda? Ya, Xi Hanggeng sang kepala keluarga Xi itu sudah lelah untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya maka ia meminta Yifan untuk melanjutkan bisnis miliknya. Selain karena Yifan adalah anak tertua di keluarga Xi, umur-nya yg sudah cukup untuk bekerja itulah yang menjadikan dia menjabat sebagai direktur muda di perusahaan keluarga Xi yang sangat terkenal di penjuru China dan Korea.

Dan saudara lain Luhan, namja yang bernama Xi Jongin yang biasanya dipanggil Jongin atau Kai oleh teman-temannya sebagai anak bungsu di keluarga Xi. Dia kelas XI dan Jongin adalah namja berkulit tan, tinggi,dan juga sangat tampan, jangan ragukan lagi kalau ia sangat populer di sekolahnya. Berbeda dengan Yifan, Jongin adalah namja yang ceria di manapun dia berada sama dengan Luhan, noona-nya, dia juga sangat sayang kepada saudara-saudaranya.

Mereka memiliki orangtua yang sangat sayang kepada anak-anaknya, yaitu pasangan Xi Hangeng dan Xi Heechul. Sudah kebayangkan betapa sempurnanya kehidupan Luhan? Tapi jangan lupa, setiap manusia pasti punya kekurangan, kekurangan dari Luhan adalah sampai saat ini ia belum pernah memiliki kekasih padahal banyak namja yang menyatakan cinta padanya, tapi luhan selalu menolak dengan cara yang halus. Dia selalu menutup hati pada orang lain bahkan sahabatnya berusaha memperkenalkan pada banyak namja tapi tetap saja Luhan menolak semua namja itu, karena Luhan sedang menunggu teman masa kecilnya yang dulu selalu ada bersamanya dan selalu melindunginya walaupun hanya sebentar...

.

.

FIRST LOOKED

.

.

Bias matahari yang menorobos masuk dari jendela kamar pun akhirnya membuat si empunya kamar yaitu yeoja cantik yang bernama Luhan melenguh panjang

"Euuungghh..hoaaamm.." selagi Luhan masih mengumpulkan nyawanya satu persatu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan seorang yeoja paruh baya yaitu Xi Heechul, eomma dari tiga bersaudara di keluarga Xi lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Luhan.

"Luhannie,, baru bangun hm? Cepatlah mandi, eomma, appa, Yifan, dan Jongin sudah menunggu untuk sarapan, ne? Hari ini juga hari pertama kamu masuk sekolah setelah lama libur kan?" sambil membelai halus surai coklat rambut Luhan. Luhan pun bingung, setelah memikir lama ia pun baru teringat

"Ah ne majayo! Hari ini sekolah! Luhannie lupa?! baiklah eomma Luhan harus bersiap, kalau tidak Luhan bisa terlambat!" yang langsung melesat ke kamar mandi dan meninggalkan eommanya sendiri di kamar, Heechul hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum manis melihat kelakuan anak gadisnya yang masih seperti anak-anak.

Setengah jam kemudian Luhan pun telah siap untuk ke sekolah, ia pun keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa yang langsung menuju ruang makan, dan tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau sebenarnya Luhan sangat lapar saat ini. Sesampai di ruang makan Luhan pun langsung menyapa semua orang disitu dengan nada ceria seperti biasa,

"Pagi Appa,Pagi Eomma, Pagi Oppa, Pagi Namdongsaeng" Sapanya dengan suara manis dan langsung duduk di tengah antara Yifan dan Jongin. Lalu hanya suara dentingan piring, sendok, dan garpu yang terdengar diantara mereka. Setelah selesai Yifan pun akhirnya memecah keheningan di pagi hari dalam kediaman keluarga Xi tersebut,

"Lu, kamu berangkat sama siapa? Sama oppa atau sama si hitam itu?" tanya Yifan bermaksud bercanda yang langsung di hadiahi deathglare dari Jongin yang tak terima disebut si hitam.

"Yak hyung! Eommmaaa.. Apppaaa.. lihatlah Yifan Hyung!" kata Jongin yang mengadu ke eomma dan appa –nya, Luhan yang duduk diantara dua namja itu pun langsung ikut tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Hahahahahaha..sepertinya ada yang mengadu sama appa dan eomma karena dibilang 'hitam' sama Kris oppa." kata Luhan yang sengaja menekankan kata 'hitam' yang langsung dibalas Kai

"Yak noona! Noona gausah ikut-ikutan ngejek ya?! Kalo noona masih ngejek ga bakal Jongin kasih tumpangan noona ke sekolah!" kata Jongin mengancam dan langsung membuat Luhan berhenti tertawa.

"Yakyak! Tega sekali kau sama noonamu sendiri huh?!" Protes Luhan tidak terima.

" Oiya Yifan oppa, Lulu berangkat sama makhluk hitam ini saja ne, annyeooong~ " lanjut Luhan sambil melanjutkan tawanya yang sempat berhenti tadi dan tanpa menunggu balasan dari Yifan, Luhan langsung pergi dari ruang makan setelah mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya dan Yifan. Ia langsung menuju mobil Jongin sebelum adiknya itu marah besar dan tidak memberikannya tumpangan. Luhan disusul oleh Jongin yang mengejarnya.

"Yak noona! Aku ga bakal kasih tumpangan ke noona! Noona ikut Yifan hyung aja! Yaaakk noona!" Teriak Jongin langsung berlari setelah mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya juga sama seperti Luhan, tetapi ketika Yifan menunggu untuk dicium pipinya oleh Jongin ternyata Jongin hanya mlewati hyungnya itu.

"Yak! Jongin-ah! Hyungmu ini tidak dicium juga eoh?!" teriak Yifan kepada Jongin yang hanya dibalas cengiran dan dadahan dongsaengnya itu, Yifan pun hanya memutar bola malas.

"Hati-hati di jalan Jongin-ah, jangan laju-laju,ne?" pesan Heechul menahan Jongin.

"Ne,eomma." balas Jongin.

Setelah pamitan Hanggeng dan Heechul hanya tertawa ringan melihat pertengkaran antar saudara itu. Setelah itu Yifan pun ikut pamit kepada Hangeng dan Heechul

"Eomma, appa, Yifan juga berangkat kerja dulu ne?" pamitnya sambil mencium kedua pipi orang tuanya.

"Hati-hati di jalan,Yifan-ah" kata Heechul lembut.

"Ne,eomma" balas Kris yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobil sport hitamnya itu dan mengendarainya menuju kantor.

.

.

FIRST LOOKED

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah, dua saudara di dalam mobil sport berwarna biru itu tidak henti-hentinya berdebat.

"Jongin-ah, apa kau tidak capek kita berdebat terus? Noona sangat lelah Kai-ah" kata Luhan lemas dan mengambil minum di tasnya.

"Jongin juga capek noona, tapi noona duluan kan yang nyebelin." sungut Jongin, Luhan pun menawarkan minumnya kepada Jongin.

"Minumlah ini, noona tau kau juga pasti haus" ujar Luhan menyodorkan minumnya pada Jongin yang langsung diambil dengan cepat oleh sang adik.

"Gomawo noona" balas Kai sambil tersenyum manis yang jarang diperlihatkan kepada orang lain.

"Jongin-ah, jam berapa hari ini kau pulang?" tanya Luhan, Jongin yang merasa aneh pun langsung menoleh kepada Luhan dan memasang mimik curiga.

"Waeyo noona? Apa noona mau pulang sama-sama? Ataau... minta ditemanin ke suatu tempat? Eoh? Wae?Wae?" cecar Jongin, Luhan pun mengangguk sambil nyengir

"Hehehe, noona minta temenin ke toko buku sebentar, ga lama kok, ne Jonginiiee?" rayu Luhan manja sambil mengeluarkan aegyo andalannya yang bisa meluluhkan hati siapa saja termasuk Jongin, dongsaengnya sendiri.

"Haish.. ne ne,, Jongin temenin, siapa yang bisa nolak kalau noona sudah ngeluarin jurus aegyo itu eoh?" balas Jongin, Luhan pun tertawa sambil mengusak rambut Jongin seperti anak kecil.

"Gomawoyo, Jongin-ah" ucap Luhan menunjukkan puppy eyes-nya,

"Cheonmaneyo, noona" ujar Jongin tersenyum tipis.

Setelah menempuh waktu empat puluh lima menit dari kediaman keluarga Xi menuju sekolah, akhirnya dua kakak beradik yang berbeda gender ini pun sampai di sekolah EXODUS HighSchool yang hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa masuk di sekolah ini, yaitu anak-anak dari kalangan atas.

"Jongin-ah, noona duluan ne? Annyeong" ucap Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Jongin.

"Ne noona, annyeong." Balas Jongin, dan mereka berdua pun berpisah.

Disaat Luhan berjalan di koridor menuju kelasnya terdengar suara dua yeoja yang sangat ia hafal dan ia pun berbalik dan menemukan dua yeoja mungil yang menjadi sahabatnya yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

"Luhaaannnniiiiieeeeeee! Neomu bogoshipeooo!" teriak Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun heboh bersamaan yang langsung menghambur ke pelukan Luhan. Semua murid yang berada disana hanya menggelengkan kepala sudah hafal dengan kelakuan trio yeoja itu.

"Woaaahhh, Baekhyunnieee, Kyungieee nado bogoshipeo!" teriak Luhan sambil membalas pelukan sahabatnya itu. Setelah melepas rindu, mereka pun bergegas menuju kelas bersama sebelum pelajaran dimulai.

*SKIP TIME*

Bel istirahat pun akhirnya berbunyi, ketiga yeoja mungil itupun bersorak senang karena tandanya jam pelajaran telah berakhir.

"Luluu~ Kyungiee~ ayoo kita ke kantin, aku laparr" rengek Baekhyun kepada dua sahabatnya itu dengan mengeluarkan puppy eyes-nya yang membuat kedua sahabatnya tertawa.

"Hahaha, aigooo.. Uri baekki laper eoh? geurae kajja kita ke kantin Baekki~ Kyungie~" ajak Luhan sambil menarik tangan kedua sahabatnya itu lalu berjalan dengan semangat menuju kantin.

"Kau mau memesan apa Kyung?Baek? biar aku yang memesan" tanya Luhan.

"Aku seperti biasaaa Lu~ Milkshake Stroberi sama Cake Stroberi" jawab Baekhyun semangat.

"Aku pesan Nachos sama Cola saja Lu" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Okee" kata Luhan sambil mengacungkan satu ibu jari kepada kedua sahabatnya itu,

"Gomawoyoo uri Luluuu~~" balas Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bersamaan. 15 menit kemudian Luhan pun kembali dengan nampan penuh berisi makanannya dan kedua sahabatnya itu,

"Jjaa.. selamat makaan" ucap Luhan penuh semangat, dan dibalas anggukan yang tak kalah semangat dari kedua sahabatnya itu. Mereka pun makan dengan tenang ditemani dengan suara riuhnya kantin saat itu. Setelah selesai makan, mereka memulai acara rutin mereka yaitu saling bercerita.

"Lu,Kyung~aku ingin cerita, sebenarnya.. aku.. sudah.. dijodohkan" ujar Baekhyun gugup, kedua sahabatnya itu pun langsung teriak

"MWO?! OMO BAEKHYUNNIE! JEONGMARIYA?!" teriak Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan histeris yang membuat orang-orang di kantin menatap mereka.

"Yak Kyung,Lu.. jangan berteriak histeris begitu, ini di kantin, lihat! Semua mata tertuju ke kita karena teriakan kalian yang sangat keras itu." Luhan dan Kyungsoo pun menatap sekeliling, dan benar saja yang dikatakan Baekhyun, semua siswa melihat dengan tatapan bingung kearah mereka.

"Eung..mianhae, he he" cengir Luhan tengsin kepada siswa siswi yang ada di kantin sambil membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat. Beruntung Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun adalah primadona sekolah jadi siswa lain sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan mereka dan tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Yang lain sudah tidak memperhatikan kita lagi, back to the topic Baek, jadi ceritakan dari awal kenapa kau bisa di jodohkan? Dengan siapa kau di jodohkan? Ppali jelaskan semuanya dengan lengkap kepada kita berdua Baek, Dan mengapa kau baru memberitahu kita semua tentang ini?" tanya Luhan mengintimidasi yang ditambah dengan anggukan Kyungsoo dengan suara yang pelan sehingga tidak terdengar oleh siswa yang lain.

"Yak Lu! Kenapa kau bertanya banyak sekali? Oke, aku akan ceritakan semuanya ke kalian berdua tapi tidak disini, pulang sekolah ini kalian bisa ke kafe dulu? Aku akan cerita dari awal disana, dan kenapa aku baru memberitau kalian sekarang, karena aku juga baru diberi tau eomma saat hari akhir liburan dan baru bertemu kalian sekarang. Kuharap kalian mengerti mengapa aku baru memberitahu kalian tentang ini. Mianhae.." Kata Baekhyun penuh penyesalan dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Gwaenchana Baek, kami tidak bermaksud menyalahkanmu, kami hanya terkejut, Mianhae baek, kami akan mendengar penjelasanmu nanti di kafe ne?" ujar Luhan menyemangati Baekhyun sambil memeluknya yang diikuti oleh Kyungsoo. Tak lama mereka berpelukan bel masuk pun berbunyi, mereka pun bergegas langsung menuju kelas dengan muka yang kembali ceria.

*SKIP TIME*

Bel pulang pun akhirnya berbunyi, ketiga sahabat sejoli itu pun membereskan peralatan sekolahnya yang berada di atas meja untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tasnya. Mereka bergegas menuju gerbang sekolah untuk menuju kafe di dekat sekolah mereka. Setelah 15 menit menuju kafe itu menggunakan mobil baekhyun, tiba-tiba saja 'kriiing kriiing..' bunyi handphone Luhan berbunyi dan menampilkan sebuah nama bertuliskan hangul 'Jongin', Luhan pun baru ingat kalau dia ada janji bersama dongsaeng kesayangannya itu, ia pun mengangkatnya.

"Eoh, Jongin-ah bisakah kau ke'XO cafe yang berada di dekat sekolah? Mian, noona bersama teman noona sekarang disini." Kata Luhan.

" _mwoya noona? Kalau aku sampai disana aku ngapain? Nungguin noona bicara bersama teman-teman_ _noona_ _? Lebih baik aku pulang saja noona_ _._ _"_ balas Jongin di telepon.

"Ouh come on, Ada hal yang sangat penting yang ingin noona bicarakan bersama teman noona, jebal ne?" melas Luhan dengan suara imutnya.

" _N_ _e..ne.. aku kesana_ _._ _"_ jawab jongin dengan suara terpaksa.

" Jinjjayo? Okee noona tunggu disini ne? Saranghaeyo Jongieee!" ucap Luhan semangat.

" _E_ _um, nado_ _._ _"_ balas Jongin melembut dan mematikan hubungan teleponnya dan langsung bergegas mengendarai mobil sport mewahnya berwarna biru itu ke 'XO café.

"Nuguya? Saranghae? Kau punya pacar? Omo?! Luhan-ah?!" tanya Baekhyun heboh.

"Aigoo.. ternyata uri Luhannie sudah melepas masa sendiri tanpa sepengetahuan kita,ne?" kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum mengejek ditambah dengan Baekhyun yang tertawa kecil.

"Haaah.. Baek,Kyung.. dia itu dongsaengku, ya wajar kalo aku bilang saranghae ke dia kan kita kakak beradik" kata luhan malas.

"Eoh? Kau punya dongsaeng Lu? Dia namja atau yeoja? Kalo laki-laki apakah dia tampan?" tanya Baekhyun yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari Luhan.

"Yak Baekhyunnie~ dia namja dan dia tampan, apakah itu cukup? Liat sendiri saja nanti, dia akan menjemputku disini." Jawab Luhan memutar bola matanya. Ya walaupun Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo sudah bersahabat lumayan lama tetapi kedua sahabatnya itu tidak pernah melihat kedua saudara Luhan.

"Hey Baek, ingatlah, kau sudah dijodohkan, sekarang balik ke topik awal saja" ujar Kyungsoo berusaha untuk balik ke topik awal. Kyungsoo lah yang mempunyai sifat dewasa diantara ketiga yeoja itu, padahal dia paling muda diantara mereka.

"Baiklah..baiklah.. jadi aku dijodohkan oleh anak teman dekat appaku karena kami seumuran, dan kami cukup dekat karena dari kecil kami sudah sering main bersama sebelum dia pindah ke Jepang waktu itu bersama keluarganya.Walaupun kami seumuran, tapi dia sudah memasuki semester akhir kuliahnya, karena yaa.. dia sangat pintar, aku memang suka dengannya sejak kami kecil, tapi.. apakah dia juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadapku? Aku rasa tidak. Karena selain dia tidak akan ingat padaku, pasti dia juga sudah mempunyai yeojachingu karena dia sangat tampan. Mana mungkin dia tidak punya yeojachingu, ya kan Lu? Kyung? Hiks..hiks" kata Baekhyun yang mulai menangis.

"Walaupun aku sempat senang aku dijodohkan dengan orang yang aku cintai, tapi apakah tidak sangat egois kalau perjodohan ini tetap dilaksanakan, karena bisa saja dia tak suka kalo ia dijodohkan denganku. Otteohkae Lu? Kyung? hiks..hiks.." Lanjut yeoja manis ber eyeliner tersebut dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang melihat sahabatnya menangis, langsung memeluknya.

"Baek.. sudah jangan menangis dan jangan mengambil keputusan sendiri. Optimislah Baek, tidak ada yang tau tentang perasaannya. Aku yakin dia pasti mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganmu karena kau dan dia sudah bersama sejak kecil." kata Luhan menenangkan Baekhyun.

Luhan, yang merasakan suatu perasaan bergejolak dalam dirinya merasa sesak dan tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya tanpa diketahui dua sahabatnya. Ia teringat pada teman masa kecilnya setelah mendengar Baekhyun bercerita tentang ia yang dijodohkan dengan teman masa kecilnya.

'Seandainya aku juga bisa bertemu dengan teman masa kecilku yang sangat kucintai.' Batin Luhan miris.

.

.

TBC

.

FIRST LOOKED

.

.

Di chapter ini belum ada moment HunHan/KaiSoo/ChanBaek/KrisTao nya, karena sengaja pengen bikin moment LuBaekSoo nya duluu, xixixixi

Yeaayy~ akhirnya chapter pertama selesaai~ maaf kalau alurnya gajelas karena saya juga baru pertama kali bikin fanfic.. ditunggu saran+review dan favoritenya yaa chingu^^, bakal dilanjutin ff ini kalo banyak yang review~ Gomawoyoo~


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : "First Looked"**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author : JiSangHo18**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun as Park Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan as Luhan [Girl]**

 **Slight Cast : Kim Jongin as Xi Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo as Kyungsoo [Girl]**

 **Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun [Girl]**

 **Wu Yifan as Xi Yifan**

 **Huang Zitao as Tao [Girl]**

 **Kim Junmyeon as Suho**

 **Support Cast : Xi Hanggeng & Xi Heechul as Luhan Parents**

 **Park Donghae & Park Eunhyuk as Chanyeol Parents**

 **Do Kyuhyun & Do Sungmin as Kyungsoo Parents**

 **Byun Minho & Byun Taemin as Baekhyun Parents**

 **Huang Zhoumi & Huang Victoria as Zitao Parents**

 **Other Cast bertambah seiring dengan berjalannya waktu~**

 **Disc : EXO punya SM ent. Dan tuhan YME, saya hanya menulis yang ada dalam pikiran saya**

 **Warn : This FanFic is GS for all Uke and Normal**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family, Little Hurt, Fluffly, and this fanfic is SchoolLife**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Summary : "Di saat pandangan kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, saat itu juga dunia serasa berbeda dan waktu seakan berhenti jantungku pun berdegup kencang, apakah ini yang namanya jatuh cinta pada 'Pandangan Pertama'?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIRST LOOKED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NO SIDER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY MY FANFIC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SORRY FOR THYPOS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HERE IT IS**

 _Luhan yang merasakan suatu perasaan bergejolak dalam dirinya merasa sesak dan tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya tanpa diketahui dua sahabatnya. Ia teringat pada teman masa kecilnya setelah mendengar Baekhyun bercerita tentang ia yang dijodohkan dengan teman masa kecilnya._

' _Seandainya aku juga bisa bertemu dengan teman masa kecilku yang sangat kucintai.' Batin Luhan miris._

.

.

Chapter 2

Tak butuh waktu lama Jongin menuju ke 'XO Cafe dari sekolahnya, cukup 15 menit ia telah sampai tujuannya tersebut. Lalu ia pun masuk ke dalam kafe dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh tempat di kafe itu, akhirnya Jongin menemukan sang noona. Ia pun segera berjalan kearah noonanya, tetapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti karena melihat seorang yeoja berparas sangat cantik sedang duduk di hadapan noonanya.

' _S_ _iapa dia? Kenapa_ _dia_ _terlihat sangat dekat_ _dengan Lulu_ _noona? Apa dia teman noona? Dan kenapa noona tidak pernah_ _berkata padaku_ _kalau dia punya teman yang sangat cantik?'_ tanya Jongin penasaran dalam hati. Jongin pun melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju meja dimana noona dan kedua temannya duduk.

"Noona, Annyeong." sapa Jongin sambil menepuk bahu Luhan dari belakang.

"Omo?! Jongiie?! Mengagetkan noona saja," ucap Luhan kaget karena tepukan di bahunya.

"Hehehe.." cengir Jongin dan mengusap rambutnya.

"Duduklah disini, Jongie." Luhan menepuk kursi kosong disebelahnya, Jongin pun mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Luhan.

"Ah, Jongin-ah, perkenalkan mereka berdua sahabat noona, ini Kyungsoo," Luhan mengarahkan tangannya menunjuk Kyungsoo,

"Dan ini, Baekhyun." lanjut Luhan menunjuk Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah, Kyungsoo-ya ini Jongin,nae dongsaeng." kata Luhan tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Jongin.

"Ehm, Jongin imnida, semoga kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik noona-deul." Ujar Jongin sopan dan tersenyum kearah dua teman noonanya.

"Ne~ bangawoyo Jongin-ah." balas Kyungsoo tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Jongin. Jongin pun tersenyum ke Kyungsoo yang membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdegup sangat kencang. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan mukanya yang mulai merona .

' _O_ _h kyungsoo,_ _ayolah~_ _kenapa kau terpesona oleh_ _dongsaeng_ _sahabatmu sendiri?_ _Aigoo jantungku._ _'_ batin Kyungsoo resah. Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, Luhan dan Jongin memutuskan untuk pulang karena mereka berniat untuk pergi ke toko buku sebelum pulang.

"Baekki-ah, Kyungie-ah.. Aku dan Jongin pergi duluan ya, mianhae tidak bisa menemani kalian. Annyeong" ujar Luhan yang diikuti oleh Jongin.

"Ne Kyungsoo noona, Baekhyun noona, kami pulang dulu.. Annyeong." Jongin berkata dengan nada santai kepada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo karena Jongin termasuk tipe orang yang sangat mudah akrab dengan siapapun.

"Ne Luhan, Jongin, hati-hati di jalan ya." Ujar Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya.

"Luhan, Jongin, hati-hati ne~" lanjut Baekhyun ceria dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ne noona~" balas Jongin.

Di perjalanan pulang Jongin tidak henti-hentinya menanyakan tentangsalah satu sahabat noonanya yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Noona, kenapa noona tidak pernah bercerita kalau noona punya sahabat yang cantik seperti itu,eoh?"

"Eoh? Kau sendiri yang tidak bertanya pada noona, lagian kalau noona bercerita padamu, kau pasti tidak memperdulikannya." balas Luhan sambil menatap Jongin malas.

"Haishh.. lebih baik kucari tau sendiri tentang Kyungsoo noona daripada bertanya rusa iblis itu." Cibir Jongin pelan yang hampir tidak terdengar oleh noona-nya itu.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Jong?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"A-ani..aniyo, hehe" balas Jongin gugup dengan cengirannya, Luhan hanya menatap aneh Jongin sebentar lalu kembali melihat ponsel kesayangannya yang menampilkan sebuah foto berisi dua anak kecil di bawah pohon, kedua anak itu terlihat menatap satu sama lain.

' _Aku rindu padamu, kapan kita akan bertemu lagi_ _.. Sehun-ah?'_ batin Luhan diringi dengan mengalirnya sebutir air mata dari mata rusa indahnya itu. Dengan cepat ia menyeka air mata itu, Jongin yang menatap noonanya sedang mengusap wajahnya merasa kaget karena noonanya menangis.

"Eoh noona?! Kau menangis? Waeyo noona?" tanya Jongin khawatir.

"Ah? Ani..aniyo.. noona tidak menangis, noona hanya kelilipan tadi hehe" balas Luhan dengan cengiran yang sangat kaku dan Jongin hanya ber-'oh' ria. Beruntung Jongin bukanlah orang yang sulit percaya sehingga dengan mudah ia percaya dengan perkataan noonanya itu. Suasana hening mendominasi dalam mobil mereka, Luhan pun larut dalam keheningan itu dan perlahan terlelap tanpa Jongin sadari.

.

.

FIRST LOOKED

.

.

Seorang namja dengan rambut blonde dan memiliki paras sangat tampan blasteran China-Korea-Kanada, terlihat sangat sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Namja tersebut menatap secara bergantian laptop-nya dengan tumpukan kertas-kertas yang sangat banyak diatas mejanya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka , namun karena ia sangat sibuk ia pun tidak mendengarnya dan hanya fokus dengan aktivitasnya.

"Yifan-ah, apakah kau sangat sibuk dengan kertas-kertas dan laptop kesayanganmu itu sampai-sampai aku masuk pun kau tidak sadar?" ujar namja dengan rambut coklat lalu berjalan mendekati namja yang dipanggilnya Yifan.

"Junmyeon-ah, kaukah itu?" tanya namja bernama Yifan tersebut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas ditangannya.

"Baguslah kalau kau mengenal suaraku. Yak Xi Yifan, bisanya kau tidak menatapku dan lebih memilih menatap kertas tak hidup itu." Gerutu Junmyeon pada Yifan.

"Yifan-ah sebaiknya kau cepat mencari sekretaris pribadi supaya ada yang membantumu mengerjakan semua itu, oh come on dude, see? How much documents on your desk?" lanjut namja itu memberi saran sembari menepuk pundak sahabat karibnya itu.

"Yeah i see Junmyeon-ah, sudah berapa kali kau bilang hal itu, bahkan aku bosan mendengarnya." balas Yifan malas lalu menatap Junmyeon sejenak dan kembali menatap kertas dan laptop nya bergantian lagi,

"Yak Yifan-ah! Aku juga bosan melihatmu hanya duduk seharian disini mengotak-atik laptop atau kertas seperti saat ini sampai kau tidak memperdulikan sekitar. Kau bahkan melupakan jam makanmu, tubuhmu juga butuh asupan gizi yang baik Yifan-ah, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu untuk bekerja disaat kau belum mengisi perutmu itu. Aku tau kau selama seminggu ini kau kerja sampai larut malam terus kan? Lalu kapan kau beristirahat? Bisa saja kau jatuh sakit karena terlalu lelah bekerja dan itu kebiasaan yang buruk, Yifan-ah. Kau masih muda Xi Yifan, melihat kau dengan keadaan begini aku merasa seperti melihat Xi Yifan yang umurnya sudah mencapai setengah abad. Luangkanlah sedikit waktumu untuk refreshing, aku tau kau sangat membutuhkannya. Aku sebagai sahabatmu tentunya tau bagaimana sifatmu, aku tidak bisa selalu membantumu karena terkadang aku sibuk. Aku kesini hanya untuk memeriksa apa kau sudah makan atau belum, tapi ternyata kau belum makan siang. Cepatlah makan siang sekarang, dan maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu karena aku dihubungi sekretarisku untuk menghadiri rapat setelah jam makan siang. Oiya! tadi karyawanmu memberiku ini." Ujar Junmyeon panjang lebar lalu menyerahkan sebuah map berisi kertas pada Yifan.

"Ige mwoya? Jangan katakan ini daftar calon sekretaris pribadi untukku 'lagi' " tanya Yifan risih dengan menekankan suaranya di kata 'lagi'.

"Nan mollayo, kalau benar itu daftar calon sekretaris pribadi untukmu coba lihatlah sejenak, mungkin saja ada yang bisa menjadi sekretaris pribadimu. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Yifan-ah, annyeong." Balas Junmyeon yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Yifan. Junmyeon melangkahkan kakinya sampai depan pintu, ia pun berhenti dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Yifan.

"Neo?!" Seru Junmyeon dengan suara menggelegar yang membuat Yifan menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Jangan lupa makan ne?" lanjut Junmyeon dengan suara pelan beserta cengiran khasnya, Yifan pun hanya memutar bola mata malas.

"ARRASSEO! AKU AKAN MAKAN! DAN KAU?! SEBAIKNYA KAU CEPAT KELUAR DARI RUANGANKU SEBELUM KUPANGGILKAN SATPAM UNTUK MENGUSIRMU, KIM JUNMYEON!" balas Yifan sengit dengan teriakan kerasnya, namja yang diteriaki hanya tertawa lalu segera beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu.

Yifan berhenti sejenak dan menghela nafasnya untuk menetralkan pikirannya, ia pikir apa yang dikatakan Junmyeon ada benarnya juga. Yifan tersenyum kecil mengingat perkataan sahabatnya tadi. Menurutnya Junmyeon tidak pernah berubah dari dulu, ia selalu memerhatikan kesehatan Yifan. Namja itu tersadar dari pikirannya, ia harus cepat mencari sekretaris pribadi untuk mengerjakan setengah pekerjaannya yang sangat banyak. Lalu ia teringat dengan map yang Junmyeon berikan padanya.

Namja itu mengambil map tersebut dan membukanya, dilihatnya satu persatu biodata calon sekretaris pribadinya itu dengan seksama.'Tidak ada yang menarik' pikirnya, tetapi saat ia membuka halaman terakhir, terdapat sebuah nama yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia memfokuskan matanya melihat profil itu dengan teliti dan seketika ia langsung menghubungi orang itu,

"Yeoboseyo, benarkah ini Huang Zitao? Perkenalkan saya Xi Yifan, Direktur Utama di YLJ Group." Ujar Yifan memperkenalkan diri pada orang yang dihubunginya .

"Yeoboseyeo. Ne benar saya Huang Zitao, ada apa?" balas yeoja yang dipanggil Huang Zitao itu bingung.

"Saya ingin anda datang ke perusahaan saya besok untuk melakukan interview sebagai calon sekretaris pribadi, karena sekarang saya sangat membutuhkannya." balas Yifan cepat.

" Jinjjayo? Chosonghamnida, apakah kau ridak salah sambung?" tanya Zitao kurang yakin.

"Aku tidak salah sambung nona Zitao, kalau kau tidak mau datang juga tidak apa-apa, aku bisa mencari yang la-" belum sempat Yifan menyelesaikan perkataannya, Zitao langsung memotongnya.

"Aniyo, aniyo! Arrasseo! Aku akan kesana besok, jeongmal gamsahabnida sajangnim." potong Zitao dengan ekspresi senangnya.

"Baguslah kalau itu keputusanmu, kutunggu kehadiranmu besok." ucap Yifan yang langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya yang membuat Zitao terbelalak. Zitao merasa kalau calon sajangnim-nya yang baru sangat tidak sopan karena memutuskan sambungan telepon sebelah pihak dan tidak memberi salam. Untunglah saat ini Zitao merasa sangat senang jadi ia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

.

.

FIRST LOOKED

Terlihat yeoja cantik nan tinggi dengan mata seperti mata panda terlihat bersorak senang. Saat ini ia sedang berada di kediaman eommanya setelah satu minggu tidak mengunjungi sang eomma tercinta.

"Yeaayy! Eommaa! Aku besok akan melakukan interview di YLJ Group!" Seru Zitao bahagia pada eommanya. Yeoja itu berlari mendatangi eommanya dan menghambur ke pelukan wanita tersebut.

"Eoh?jinjjayo? Omo.. uri Zitao sudah besar. Eomma akan selalu mendukungmu, cukhahae Zitao-ah." ucap yeoja paruh baya itu lembut sembari mengelus surai rambut putrinya.

"Hmm, jeongmal gomawoyo eomma, saranghae." Ucap Zitao ditambah dengan senyumnya yang sangat manis sehingga membuatnya terlihat imut.

"Aigoo.. uri Zitao neomu gwiyowo~ nado saranghae." balas Victoria sambil mencubit pelan pipi Zitao lalu mengusak rambut Zitao yang baru saja duduk disebelahnya.

'Zitao POV'

Halo namaku Huang Zitao, aku adalah yeoja keturunan China-Korea yang menetap di Seoul bersama eommaku yang bernama Victoria Huang, sedangkan appaku Huang Zhoumi terpaksa harus menetap di China. Appa akan pulang hanya pada saat libur panjang dan berkumpul bersamaku dan eomma. Aku anak tunggal di keluarga Huang, bisa dibilang aku yeoja yang berasal dari keluarga kalangan atas karena Appa memimpin sebuah perusahaan besar di China. Tetapi aku lebih memilih tinggal sendiri karena aku ingin hidup mandiri dan ingin menghasilkan uang jerih payahku dengan bekerja, bukan hanya mengandalkan uang dari orangtuaku saja. Aku tau mencari uang itu tidaklah mudah.

Aku pernah bekerja di sebuah kafe dan menghasilkan gaji lumayan besar sehingga aku bisa membeli sebuah apartemen sederhana tapi itu bisa menampungku. Aku memilih untuk mempunyai apartemen sederhana dan menjadi orang biasa karena aku punya kenangan yang menurutku pahit. Aku pernah menjalin hubungan dengan namja yang sangat kucintai bahkan hampir menjalin hubungan lebih lanjut, namun semua itu hancur di hari sebelum pernikahan kami dilaksanakan. Saat aku berniat untuk mampir ke apartemennya, aku mendengar ia berbicara pada seorangt namja bahwa ia hanya menginginkan hartaku saja dan ia sama sekali tidak tertarik padaku. Hatiku hancur saat itu juga, aku segera meminta kepada orang tuaku untuk membatalkan pernikahan. Orangtuaku awalnya bingung akan keputusanku, tetapi akhirnya mereka setuju untuk membatalkan pernikahan itu setelah mendengar ceritaku tentang rencana busuk yang ingin dilakukan namja itu terhadap keluargku. Setelah kejadian itu, aku tidak pernah membuka hatiku lagi pada siapapun dan karena itu juga aku harus berperan sebagai orang biasa agar aku bisa melihat orang yang mencintaiku dengan tulus. Kurasa perkenalanku sudah cukup, sekarang aku harus bersiap-siap untuk melakukan interview pertamaku besok di YLJ Group dan bertemu dengan calon sajangnim baruku Xi Yif- Xi Yiff..ah?! Xi Yifan ya itu dia. Aigoo, kurasa aku harus mengingat namanya yang rumit itu dengan benar .

.

.

FIRST LOOKED

.

.

Yifan yang telah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan seorang yeoja bernama Huang Zitao itupun memandang kembali profil yeoja yang merupakan calon sekretaris pribadinya. 'Menarik' pikir Yifan dalam hati sambil tersenyum sangat kecil. Setelah itu ia kembali fokus memeriksa tumpukan dokumen-dokumen di mejanya dengan teliti. Namun, lagi-lagi aktivitasnya terhenti karena suara pintu yang tiba-tiba dibuka oleh seorang namja berparas sangat tampan dan tinggi badannya yang hampir seperti tiang. Ia sedang berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Anyyeoonng Yifaan Hyuuuuunnngg! Oraenmanidaaa!" teriak namja tinggi itu kepada Yifan. Namja yang diteriaki akhirnya mendongak kaget dan dan bertambah kaget ketika namja tinggi itu menghambur ke pelukan Yifan.

"Yifan Hyuung! Neomu bogoshipeo!" seru namja tinggi itu memeluk Yifan dengan erat. Yifan hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan namja tersebut.

"Yak Park Chanyeol?! Kau bisa membunuhku dengan pelukanmu yang terlalu erat ini sehingga aku tidak bisa bernafas" tegur Yifan kehabisan nafas .

"Hehehehe, mianhae hyung~ aku sungguh sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu." balas Chanyeol lalu kembali memeluk Yifan dengan pelukan biasa.

"Aku tau kau merindukanku, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu Yeol. Dan woah kau tumbuh sangat cepat eoh? Tinggimu hampir sama denganku padahal dulu kau masih sangat pendek hahaha. Ah iya, bagaimana kabar Donghae ahjussi, Eunhyuk ahjumma, dan Sehun? apakah mereka baik-baik saja?" tanya Yifan setelah melepas pelukannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau jahat hyung, Kau hanya menanyakan kabar keluargaku dan tidak bertanya tentang kabarku. Mereka baik-baik saja, bahkan sangat baik." balas Chanyeol dan menunjukkan muka merajuknya.

"Untuk apa aku tanya kabarmu, aku bisa melihat sendiri kau baik-baik saja. Geurae, syukurlah kalau mereka baik, sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka, hehe." balas Yifan sedikit terkekeh yang hanya ditanggapi cibiran oleh Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau kenapa kembali ke Korea? Bukankah kau sibuk di Jepang mengurus perusahaan besarmu disana?" tanya Yifan.

"Kau tidak suka aku kembali hyung? Apa kau mengusirku dari sini?" tanya Chanyeol cemberut.

"Haish.. bukan begitu maskud ku Dobi. Aku kan hanya bertanya, kau itu sensitif sekali sih." balas Yifan sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Hehe.. aku hanya bercanda hyung. Alasanku kembali karena aku akan dijodohkan eomma dan appa dengan teman masa kecilku dulu." terang Chanyeol dengan nada yang berubah menjadi sendu.

"Mwo?! Kau tidak bercanda Chanyeol? Benarkah? Apa kau benar-benar akan dijodohkan? Aigoo, bahkan aku belum memiliki kekasih Chanyeol-ah, kau sudah akan mendahuluiku. " ujar Yifan yang sedikit bercanda.

"Hyung, aku tidak bercanda, itu semua benar. Sebenarnya sih aku senang dijodohkan dengan orang yang sangat kucintai dari dulu sampai sekarang..tapi aku tidak yakin ia mencintaiku juga. Karena kami terakhir bertemu saat kami memasuki taman kanak-kanak sebelum aku pindah ke Jepang, dan setelah itu kami tidak berkomunikasi lagi sampai sekarang. Aku berpikir apakah dia masih ingat denganku atau tidak? Aku sangat tidak yakin dengan perjodohan ini" ujar Chanyeol sendu.

"Chanyeol-ah. Kau harus yakin, aku akan mendukung apapun keputusanmu. Aku tau keputusanmu itu adalah yang terbaik" balas Yifan menyemangati Chanyeol.

"Eum.. gomawo hyung" ucap Chanyeol tersenyum merasa semangatnya kembali.

"Anytime, oh iya kau sudah bertemu dengan Junmyeon?" tanya Yifan pada Chanyeol.

"Ne, aku bertemu dengannya diluar tadi, Junmyeon hyung terlihat sibuk." Ujar Chanyeol.

Kenapa Yifan, Junmyeon, dan Chanyeol terlihat akrab? Itu karena awalnya saat mereka kuliah Yifan dan Junmyeon berada satu tingkat diatas Chanyeol, tapi karena otaknya yang sangat pintar ia bisa mengikuti kelas percepatan sehingga ia lulus lebih cepat daripada seharusnya, mereka bertiga sangat dekat layaknya kakak beradik. Ditambah dengan Appa-nya Chanyeol, Appa-nya Yifan, dan Appa-nya Junmyeon adalah sahabat dekat, bahkan perusahaan mereka saling bekerjasama agar lebih berkembang. Dan hasilnya perusahaan Appa Chanyeol yang dikenal dengan nama CS Group sekarang dipimpin oleh Chanyeol, perusahaan Appa Yifan yang dikenal dengan nama YLJ Group di Korea sekarang dipimpin oleh Yifan, dan perusahaan Appa-nya Junmyeon yang dikenal dengan nama KJ Group . Mereka berdualah yang melanjutkan perusahaan orang tuanya masing-masing, dan mereka berdua ditambah dengan Suho sangat terkenal dengan sebutan ' Tiga Direktur Utama termuda'.

.

.

FIRST LOOKED

.

.

Jongin dan Luhan pun akhirnya sampai di toko buku tujuan mereka.

"Noona. Luhan Noona.. ireona, kita sudah sampai." Jongin mencoba membangunkan Luhan yang tertidur sangat lelap. Sebenarnya Jongin tidak tega membangunkan Luhan karena dia bisa melihat wajah Luhan yang sangat kelelahan. Tapi mengingat bagaimana semangat Luhan tadi ingin ke toko buku, jadi terpaksa ia membangunkan noona kesayangannya itu.

"Eungh.. eoh? apakah sudah sampai?" tanya Luhan kepada Jongin.

"Eum, kita sudah sampai. Sebaiknya kita cepat turun jadi noona bisa langsung memilih buku yang noona cari." ajak Jongin sambil membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar.

"Baiklah"balas Luhan yang mengikuti Jongin keluar dari mobilnya. Didalam toko buku itu Luhan dan Jongin berpencar, Jongin yang menuju ke rak Komik dan Luhan yang menuju rak buku yang memajang buku-buku pelajaran, setelah dia mendapatkan buku yang diperlukannya ia langsung menuju rak buku yang memajang buku-buku novel, dan ia melihat novel yang berjudul 'First Love' yang menurutnya sangat menarik itu.

Ketika Luhan ingin mengambil buku itu tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menggapai buku itu juga, Luhan pun mendongak ke atas untuk menatap wajah yang memegang buku ini, seketika itu juga menurut Luhan waktu seakan berhenti, nafas yang tercekat, darahnya yang tiba-tiba mengalir dengan deras, dan sebulir air mata jatuh dengan bebasnya tanpa Luhan kehendaki. Mulutnya bergetar menyebutkan sebuah nama,

"Se...Sehunn-ah?"

.

.

TBC

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIRST LOOKED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yeayy~~finally chapter 2 selesaaii! Yeheet!^^** **Thanks buat JoonHoWon13 udah bantuin ngedit**

 **Yang sudah ngereview JEONGMAL GOMAWOO CHINGU-YA~**

 **Disini masih chapter reunian yaa, jadi belum terlalu banyak moment Official Couple-nya, mungkin chapter depan kali ya baru lumayan banyaak momentnyaa~**

 **Bagi yang belum terpenuhi permintaannya, jeongmal mianhaee~**

 **Once again thank you sooooooo muuchh for the revieeww~~ saranghaaaee~~ ^o^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : First Looked**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author : JiSangHo18**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun as Park Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan as Luhan [Girl]**

 **Slight Cast : Kim Jongin as Xi Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo as Kyungsoo [Girl]**

 **Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun as Baekhyun [Girl]**

 **Wu Yifan as Xi Yifan**

 **Huang Zitao as Zitao [Girl]**

 **Other Cast : : Xi Hanggeng & Xi Heechul as Luhan Parents**

 **Park Donghae & Park Eunhyuk as Chanyeol Parents**

 **Do Kyuhyun & Do Sungmin as Kyungsoo Parents**

 **Byun Minho & Byun Taemin as Baekhyun Parents**

 **Huang Zhoumi & Huang Victoria as Zitao Parents**

 **Other Cast bertambah seiring dengan berjalannya waktu~**

 **Disc : EXO punya SM ent. Dan tuhan YME, saya hanya menulis yang ada dalam pikiran saya**

 **Warn : This FanFic is GS for all Uke and Normal**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family, Little Hurt, Fluffly, and this fanfic is SchoolLife**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 _ **Summary : "Di saat pandangan kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, saat itu juga dunia serasa berbeda dan waktu seakan berhenti jantungku pun berdegup kencang, apakah ini yang namanya jatuh cinta pada 'Pandangan Pertama'?"**_

.

 **.**

 **FIRST LOOKED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NO SIDERS  
.**

 **.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY MY FANFIC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SORRY FOR TYPOS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HERE IT IS**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ketika Luhan ingin mengambil buku itu tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menggapai buku itu juga, Luhan pun mendongak ke atas untuk menatap wajah yang memegang buku ini, seketika itu juga menurut Luhan waktu seakan berhenti, nafas yang tercekat, darahnya yang tiba-tiba mengalir dengan deras, dan sebulir air mata jatuh dengan bebasnya tanpa Luhan kehendaki. Mulutnya bergetar menyebutkan sebuah nama,_

" _Se...Sehunn-ah?"_

.

.

Chapter 3

"Chogiyo agasshi, tapi aku duluan yang melihat buku ini." ucap namja yang dipanggil Sehun tadi dengan nada yang dingin. Ia mengabaikan yeoja bersurai panjang tersebut yang memanggil namanya dengan lirih.

"Kau.. apakah kau sama sekali tidak mengingatku?" tanya Luhan sedikit gugup tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun tadi dengan suara yang sangat lemah sampai tidak terdengar oleh Sehun.

"Nde? Apakah kau menanyakan sesuatu kepadaku?" tanya Sehun bingung karena melihat lawan bicaranya yang sangat aneh.

"Ah? Ani-aniyo jwoseonghabnida, ini ambillah." balas Luhan yang berusaha menyembunyikan matanya yang sudah mulai berair itu, tangannya menyerahkan bukunya kepada Sehun.

"Coba dari tadi kau menyerahkannya agasshi, kau membuang waktuku." ujar Sehun masih dengan nada yang sangat dingin lalu mengambil buku yang sudah diberikan Luhan dan pergi begitu saja.

' _Apakah kau tidak mengingatku sama sekali, Sehunnie?'_ batin Luhan merasakan sesak di dadanya, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan terdiam cukup lama.

"Noona!" teriak Jongin cukup keras saat melihat Luhan yang tertunduk didepan rak-rak novel. Ia berencana mendatangi sang noona yang sedang di dalam toko buku, namun yang ia temukan malah Luhan yang sedang terdiam didepan salah satu rak. Lalu Jongin pun melangkah cepat mendatangi noona-nya, beruntung toko buku saat itu sedang sunyi sehingga Jongin dan Luhan tidak terlalu menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Noona! Noona waeyo?!" tanya Jongin penasaran karena noona nya tak kunjung memberi respon.

"Jongin-ah..hiks-hiks." ucap Luhan sangat pelan yang masih bisa didengar oleh Jongin dan langsung memeluk Jongin sangat erat. Jongin yang mendengar isak tangis dari noonanya membelalakkan matanya kaget dan membalas pelukan Luhan.

"Ssst, noona uljima ne? noona tahu aku sangat tidak suka melihat orang yang kusayangi menangis. Aku tidak suka melihat noona menangis, noona adalah noona kesayanganku. Noona tidak boleh menangis ne? Noona mau ice cream? Atau lollipop? Akan kubelikan di perjalanan pulang nanti, asal noona berhenti menangis sekarang, arra?" Tanya Jongin mencoba untuk menenangkan Luhan. Luhan yang menangis dipelukan Jongin itu pun tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan dongsaeng satu-satunya itu.

"Mwoya? Kau baru saja menawari noona ice cream dan lollipop? Kau menganggapku seperti anak kecil eoh?" gerutu Luhan dengan suara yang sedikit serak khas orang baru menangis. Jongin yang mendengar gerutuan noona nya hanya tertawa pelan dan mengusak rambut sang noona.

"Hahaha ne jeongmalyo, kau tahu noona? Aku lebih baik mendengar omelan dengan nada cerewetmu sepanjang hari daripada melihat noona menangis seperti ini." kata Jongin lembut.

"Arrayo Jongin-ah." jawab Luhan yang masih betah berada dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Jadi noona mau apa? Ice cream atau lollipop?" lanjut Jongin yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Dua-duanya!" jawab Luhan cepat.

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya tanda menyetujui jawaban Luhan. Ia sangat tau ice cream dan lollipop merupakan alasan mood noona-nya yang tadinya sangat buruk itu berubah menjadi mood yang dua kali lipat lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Noonanya merupakan pecinta makanan manis nomor satu.

Jongin tidak berniat menanyakan alasan Luhan menangis, karena jika ia mengungkit hal itu kembali maka kemungkinan besar Luhan akan menangis lagi disini. Lagipula Jongin bukan tipe namja yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain, walaupun Luhan adalah saudaranya sendiri bukan berarti ia bisa mengganggu privasi noona nya.

"Arraseo! Kajja kita pergi, kalau tidak kita bisa pulang terlalu malam." ajak Jongin.

"Kajja!" balas Luhan semangat sambil menggengam tangan namdongsaeng-nya itu menuju mobil.

Banyak yang mengira kalau Luhan dan Jongin adalah sepasang kekasih, padahal mereka berdua adalah kakak beradik. Namun muka mereka tidak mirip dan perilaku mereka berdua di depan banyak orang yang begitu mesra layaknya sepasang kekasih membuat orang yang melihatnya salah menduga.

.

 **FIRST LOOKED**

.

Sebuah mobil sedan berwaaarna silver terlihat memasuki perkarangan rumah besar milik keluarga Luhan. Jongin dan Luhan sampai di rumah mereka saat jam menunjukkan pukul 06.30 malam. Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang setelah Jongin membelikan ice cream dan lollipop untuk Luhan tentunya. Saat mereka berdua berdiri didepan pintu, Jongin Nampak gelisah, Luhan yang melihat Jongin heran.

"Waeyo Jongin-ah?" tanya Luhan bingung sambil mengemut lollipop ditangannya.

"Noona, kau yakin kita tidak dimarahi oleh eomma? Kita baru pulang jam segini." tanya Jongin gelisah menjawab pertanyaan Luhan tadi.

"Tenanglah Jongin. Tinggal katakan saja yang sejujurnya kan kita tidak melakukan hal yang dilarang oleh eomma, jadi apa yang harus ditakutkan?" Jelas Luhan dengan nada yang santai.

"Iya noona, arayo. Tapi tetap saja kita pulang sangat terlambat sekarang kan." kata Jongin masih terlihat gelisah.

"Sudahlah Jongin, lebih baik kita masuk, aku sangat lelah sekarang" jawab Luhan lalu bergegas membuka pintu rumah-nya.

Sepi. Gelap. Itulah keadaan rumah keluarga Xi pada saat Luhan dan Jongin masuk, tak lama ada suara horror dari yeoja paruh baya yang sangat mereka kenal menyapa mereka berdua.

"Annyeong Luhannie, Annyeong Jonginnie." sapa yeoja paruh baya itu yang ternyata adalah Heechul, sang eomma dengan senyum menakutkannya.

"Eh? Annyeong eomma." balas Luhan tersenyum kikuk sambil menyenggol tangan Jongin yang berdiri disebelahnya. Jongin yang disenggol pun menatap Luhan dengan bingung, Luhan merasa kalau Jongin tidak mengerti pun berbisik pelan kepada Jongin.

'Ya Jongin-ah, cepat beri salam kepada eomma.' bisik Luhan yang hanya didengar oleh Jongin. Jongin yang baru mengerti itu pun langsung mengangguk.

"A-annyeong eomma, hehe." sapa Jongin gugup dengan cengiran awkward nya.

Heechul melangkah dengan sangat pelan kearah Jongin dan Luhan, di bibirnya tersampir senyuman yang sangat aneh (menurut Luhan dan Jongin). Luhan menyadari perbedaan atmosfer yang terjadi sekarang, ia harus memikirkan sebuah ide agar bisa bebas dari amukan eommanya saat ini. Luhan pun menyenggol tangan Jongin 'lagi' seraya membisikkan sesuatu kepada Jongin.

'Jongin-ah, bersiaplah untuk berlari sekencang yang kau bisa menuju kamarmu arra.' bisik Luhan kecil yang masih bisa didengar oleh Jongin, beruntung Jongin mempunyai pendengaran yang cukup tajam. Jongin pun hanya mengangguk kecil tanda ia mengerti.

'Hana, dul..' bisik Luhan kepada Jongin yang ketakutan itu sambil melakukan ancang-ancang. Heechul yang melihat kelakuan anak-anaknya itu pun bingung.

'Apa yang sedang mereka rencanakan sekarang?' batin Heechul.

"SET! LARI JONGIN-AH, HUWA MIANHAEYO EOMMA." lanjut Luhan dengan teriakan yang melengking.

Luhan dan Jongin pun lari menaiki tangga dan langsung masuk kamar masing-masing untuk menghindari amukan eomma mereka itu. Tak lama setelah itu terdengar teriakan Heechul dari lantai bawah.

"YAK?! KALIAN BERDUA?! KENAPA KALIAN BARU PULANG JAM SEGINI?! DARIMANA SAJA KALIAN?! KENAPA KALIAN LANGSUNG LARI?! EOMMA BELUM SEMPAT BERTANYA EOH?!" teriak Heechul melihat tingkah laku anak-anaknya itu.

"Yeobo, jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu, biarkan saja mereka. Lagipula sekarang baru pukul setengah tujuh malam, belum terlalu malam kan?" kata Hangeng sang kepala keluarga yang muncul tiba-tiba untuk menenangkan istrinya itu.

"Tapi yeobo, kalau terus dibiarkan seperti ini nanti mereka jadi terbiasa." balas Heechul khawatir.

"Tenanglah, mereka berdua sudah besar pasti mereka bisa jaga diri mereka sendiri dengan baik." ujar Hanggeng lembut lalu mengelus pundak istrinya.

"Haah, baiklah." balas Heechul mengalah.

.

 **FIRST LOOKED**

.

Dikediaman keluarga Park terdengar suara teriakan yeoja berumur yang terdengar ke seluruh penjuru rumahnya.

"Chanyeol-ah, cepat ini sudah jam berapa?! Kita bisa terlambat!" teriak Park Eunhyuk, eomma dari Chanyeol dan Sehun yang terdengar dari bawah.

"Ne eommaa, chankamman." balas Chanyeol sedikit teriak dari kamarnya di atas.

"Eomma seperti tidak tahu hyung saja, hyung itu jika bersiap-siap memakan waktu sangat lama." keluh Sehun yang sudah rapi dengan jas hitamnya menambah kadar ketampanan-nya. Ia terlihat sedang memainkan handphone-nya.

"Aku bisa mendengarnya Park Sehun." ujar Chanyeol dengan nada sinis tiba-tiba sudah melangkah turun dari tangga menuju Eomma dan Dongsaeng-nya.

"Aku berbicara berdasarkan fakta, hyung." balas Sehun memeletkan lidahnya kearah Chanyeol.

Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab perkataan Sehun tadi, Park Donghae selaku appa dari Chanyeol dan Sehun itu berbicara.

"Kalian sudah siap? Kajja, sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang." ajak Donghae.

"Dan kau Chanyeol-" Ucap Donghae tiba-tiba dengan jari telunjuknya menunjuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dengan mata yang terbelalak.

"Malam ini kau sangat tampan, hehehehe." lanjut Donghae dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Haish appa! aku kira ada apa, appa baru sadar kalau aku tampan? Sudah dari dulu aku tampan, bahkan melebihi appa dan si tengik ini hahaha." balas Chanyeol tertawa dengan percaya dirinya, Sehun yang merasa dirinya terejek menggeplak kepala Chanyeol.

"Yak! Aku ini tampan lebih darimu bodoh. Lagipula appa, sudah tau anak appa yang bodoh ini terlalu narsis, masih saja dipuji." kata Sehun bete.

"Mwoya?! Yak maknae manja, bilang saja kau iri kalau aku lebih tampan darimu, ya kan? Ya kan?" ujar Chanyeol tertawa lagi sambil merangkul leher Sehun-lebih tepatnya mencekik leher dongsaeng tingginya. Sehun meronta-ronta dan memukul tangan hyungnya yanag mencekik lehernya.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya tertawa melihat perilaku kedua anaknya yang sangat sering beradu mulut karena suatu hal sepele.

"Sudah Chanyeol, Sehun. Sebaiknya kita bergegas karena kita sudah ditunggu." lerai Donghae saat berada didepan mobil mewah miliknya.

"Memang siapa yang akan kita temui appa? Kenapa harus memakai pakaian yang formal? Apa kita akan bertemu orang penting?" tanya Chanyeol bertubi-tubi.

"Kita akan bertemu dengan keluarga Byun untuk membicarakan pertunangan kalian, apakah itu sudah bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang kau berikan Chanyeol-ah?" jawab Donghae mengeluarkan smirk andalannya itu.

"Mwo?! Chanyeol hyung akan bertunangan? Dengan siapa? Apayang itu Baekhyun noona? Bukankah Baekhyun noona dan Chanyeol hyung masih sangat muda untuk menikah? Kenapa aku baru tahu?" tanya Sehun cerewet sekaligus penasaran.

"Ne, yang hyung mu akan bertunangan dengan Baekhyun, kami tau mereka berdua masih sangat muda, maka dari itu mereka hanya ditunangkan dulu. Sampai mereka berdua sudah mempunyai umur yang matang untuk menikah baru dilangsungkan pernikahannya. Dan soal kenapa kau baru tahu, itu karena sebelumnya kan kau sangat sibuk dengan urusan sekolahmu hingga baru sekarang kau mendengarnya." Jawab Eunhyuk dengan nada lembut.

Sehun yang mendengar itu pun hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan mulutnya yang membulat, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya diam tak bergeming sama sekali karena ia sangat terkejut dengan ucapan eomma nya. Mobil yang membawa keluarga Park ke kediaman keluarga Byun itu mulai bergerak dan hanya diisi oleh keheningan.

.

 **FIRST LOOKED**

.

"Eomma~ Appa~ Baekkie pulaang!" seru yeoja berparas imut dengan suara nyaring masuk ke dalam rumah yang ditinggalinya. Ia langsung melangkah kearah eommanya yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu lalu duduk disebelahnya.

Sedangkan eomma-nya yang mendengar teriakan anak tunggal yeoja yang sangat disayanginya itu hanya menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baekkie kenapa baru pulang jam segini, hm? Eomma sama Appa sudah menunggumu daritadi." Balas eomma Baekhyun, Byun Taemin dengan lembut.

"Hehehe mian eomma, tadi Baekkie ke kafe dulu bersama Lullu dan Kyungie. Sudah lama kami tidak bertemu, apalagi selama liburan jadi kita berkumpul dulu. Tapi sayangnya tadi Luhan pulang duluan karena ia mau ke toko buku, jadi tinggal Baekkie sama Kyungie disana. Ohya, Baekkie juga menunggu Kyungie dijemput dulu tadi, Baekkie takut terjadi sesuatu pada Kyungie jika ia ditinggal sendirian." jelas Baekhyun bercerita panjang lebar.

"Eum, arraseo. Kalau begitu cepatlah bersiap dan berdandan yang cantik, sebentar kita akan kedatangan tamu. Ah, dan hilangkan sifat ketomboy-an mu untuk malam ini Baekkie sayang. Kau harus tampil cantik malam ini." Pesan Taemin, tangannya mengelus lembut surai Baekhyun.

"Memangnya siapa yang akan datang eomma? Mengapa aku harus berdandan? Tidak biasanya aku ikut dalam pertemuan keluarga seperti ini eomma. Apakah tamu kita sangat penting malam ini?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"RAHASIA, hahahaha." jawab Taemin tertawa menanggapi anak semata wayangnya yang penasaran itu dan berlalu ke dapur berniat membantu Lee ahjumma menyiapkan makan malam untuk tamu besarnya.

"Eomma~" rengek Baekhyun manja mengikuti Taemin ke dapur.

"Sudahlah Baekki, cepatlah sudah ada seseorang yang menunggu di kamarmu." ucap Taemin dengan nada tegas kali ini.

"Ne? Siapa eomma?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Lihat saja sendiri sayang." Jawab Taemin.

"Arraseo." balas Baekhyun malas. Kakinya melangkah menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

.

 **FIRST LOOKED**

.

Sesampainya Baekhyun dikamar miliknya, ia terkejut. Terlihat sesosok yeoja membelakangi Baekhyun menghadap ke arah luar jendela. Baekhyun pun berjalan pelan mendekati yeoja itu, siluetnya terasa tidak asing bagi Baekhyun.

"Chogiyo?" ucap Baekhyun dengan menepuk bahu orang itu.

"Eoh.. Baekhyun?! Kau sudah datang?" ucap yeoja itu berbalik menghadap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum ceria.

"OMO?! Sooyoung eonnie?! Kau mengagetkanku saja!" seru Baekhyun kaget.

"Hahaha jinjjayo?" ucap Sooyoung lalu memeluk Baekhyun.

Sooyoung adalah orang salon terpercaya keluarga Byun, ia sangat dekat dengan anggota keluarga Byun salah satunya dengan Baekhyun. Ia sudah menganggap Baekhyun seperti dongsaengnya sendiri, begitupun Baekhyun yang menganggap Sooyoung sebagai eonni nya. Tetapi setiap kali dipanggil ke rumah keluarga Byun, Sooyoung hanya merias Taemin karena Baekhyun sama sekali tidak suka dirias.

Baekhyun bukan tipe yeoja kebanyakan yang suka memakai make up dan memakai gaun indah karena menurutnya itu sangat merepotkan, jadi biasanya ia hanya memakai kemeja atau kaos dengan hotpants atau celana jeans panjang. Karena sifat Baekhyun yang bisa dibilang agak tomboy itu makanya ia jarang sekali atau bahkan hampir tidak pernah menghadiri acara-acara pertemuan resmi seperti ini. Dan malam ini sepertinya untuk pertama kalinya ia hadir di acara pertemuan keluarga seperti ini, itupun karena 'paksaan' eomma tercinta-nya.

"Hehehe mianhae eonni." ucap Baekhyun lalu balas memeluk Sooyoung.

"Baiklah, eonni maafkan untuk dongsaeng eonni yang cantik." ucap Sooyoung yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Baekhyun

"Jadi ada apa eonni datang kekamarku? Biasanya juga kan ke kamar eomma, tapi bukankah tadi eomma sudah selesai dirias? Tadi Baekki lihat eomma sudah cantik." ujar Baekhyun bingung melepas pelukannya pada Sooyoung.

"Eonni kekamarmu untuk meriasmu tentu saja." jawab Sooyoung santai, singkat, dan jelas.

"MWO?!" teriak kaget Baekhyun dengan matanya yang terbelalak.

"Eonni, eonni kan tau Baekki benci dirias, aku tidak mau eonni. Jangan rias baekki ya? Jebalyo eonni." bujuk Baekhyun dengan aegyo-nya.

"Andwae Baekki-ya, walau kau mengeluarkan semua jurus aegyo mu itu tetap saja eonni akan meriasmu, sudah cepat mandi sana." balas Sooyoung dan mendorong Baekhyun kearah kamar mandi.

"Eonni menyebalkan!" gerutu Baekhyun dengan ekspresi merajuk yang menurut Sooyoung menambah kesan imut seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Hihihi~ imut sekali ne uri Baekhyunie." kekeh Sooyoung mencubit pipi Baekhyun. Yeoja yang dicubit pipinya hanya mendengus lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

"Eonni Jahat!" teriak Baekhyun dari dalam kamar mandi. Sooyoung pun hanya tertawa kecil dari luar sambil mempersiapkan peralatan make up yang akan diapakai nanti.

10 menit pun berlalu dan terlihat Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang terurai basah dan memakai bathrobe besar miliknya.

"Akhirnya keluar juga kau, cepatlah duduk disini sebentar lagi tamu mu akan datang." ucap Sooyoung, tangannya menepuk kursi didepan meja rias di kamar Baekhyun.

"Eonni, apa eonni tau siapa tamu yang akan datang kesini? Apa tamu itu sangat penting? Sampai Baekki harus dirias segala." tanya Baekhyun yang sudah duduk di kursi depan meja rias-nya.

"Aku tau tapi aku tidak akan memberitaumu Baekki-ya." balas Sooyoung pendek sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Mwoya?! Huh, eonni sama saja seperti eomma." ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"Hah? Eonni sama dengan eommamu? Apanya yang sama? Bahkan umur kami saja berbeda." tanya Sooyoung bingung.

"Aigoo, ternyata eonni belum berubah dari dulu. Eonni masih saja lemot, ckckck." ucap Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yak! Apa kau bilang?!" seru Sooyoung kesal lalu memukul kepala Baekki pelan dengan sisir yang ada di tangannya.

"Aww eonni appo!" ucap Baekhyun kesakitan.

"Hehehe mianhae Baekki-ah." balas Sooyoung dengan cengirannya.

Sooyoung mulai merias Baekhyun mulai dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya. Wajahnya dirias dengan make up yang natural, lalu rambut berwarna coklat tua yang semula lurus dibuat menjadi bergelombang, dan gaun pendek selutut yang terbuka di bagian bahu berwarna putih dengan pita di samping kanan pinggangnya menjadi pilihan Sooyoung untuk Baekhyun malam ini membuat Baekhyun terlihat sangat anggun.

"Ttadaa! Finallyy!" ujar Sooyoung senang,

"Tutuplah matamu sampai eonni selesai berhitung baru kau boleh buka mata." lanjut Sooyoung dengan memegang tangan Baekhyun menuntunnya menuju depan cermin dikamar Baekhyun.

"Hana,dul,set!" hitung Sooyoung,

"Bukalah matamu" lanjutnya lagi sambil tersenyum senang.

Baekhyun pun membuka mataya, ia pun terkejut melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di depan cermin. Mulutnya pun terbuka dan matanya yang hampir keluar dari kelopaknya itu, tak menyangka kalau yang dia lihat adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Hei! jangan menganga seperti itu, dan lihat matamu yang sipit itu bisa saja keluar dari kelopaknya, hahaha." ucap Sooyoung tertawa.

"Eonni, ini benar diriku? Apakah didepan cermin saat ini benar-benar Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Baekhyun kagum melihat pantulan dirinya didepan cermin.

"Eum.. tentu saja itu benar kau." jawab Sooyoung,

"Kau sangat cantik Baekki-ah" ucap Sooyoung lagi dan mengusak pelan surai rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang masih terpana dengan tampilan dirinya saat itupun hanya mengangguk pelan sampai sebuah ketukan pintu dari luar terdengar.

"Baekhyunnie~ lekas turun ke bawah, tamu kita sudah datang." pinta Taemin dari luar memerintah anak yeoja-nya.

"Ne eomma. Baekki sudah siap kok, hanya tinggal memakai sepatu saja. Sebentar lagi Baekki akan turun, eomma bisa menunggunya dibawah." balas Sooyoung karena ia tahu Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata-kata sekarang karena masih tidak menyangka kalau yang ia lihat dicermin adalah pantulan dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah Sooyoung-ah." ucap Taemin lalu berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Cepatlah turun Baek, kau sudah ditunggu dan ini pakailah." ujar Sooyoung menyodorkan sepasang sepatu high heels berwarna putih, senada dengan gaun yang dipakai Baekhyun.

"Ne eonni, gomawoyo." ucap Baekhyun dan langsung memakai sepatu yang diberikan Sooyoung lalu bergegas keluar kamarnya.

.

 **FIRST LOOKED**

.

Keluarga Park akhirnya sampai di kediaman keluarga Byun setelah menempuh perjalanan dengan waktu yang cukup lama, karena memang jarak kediaman keluarga Byun dengan kediaman keluarga Park terbilang cukup jauh. Keluarga Park turun dari mobil mereka dan mendatangi Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang menyambut mereka didepan pintu.

"Oraenmanieyo, Donghae-ah." sapa Minho kepala senang lalu memeluk Donghae dan menepuk pundak sahabat karibnya.

"Ne Minho-ah." balas Donghae juga senang dan membalas pelukan Minho.

"Selamat datang Eunhyuk-ah, makin tua kau malah semakin cantik saja." puji Taemin

"Gomawo Taemin-ah, kau juga semakin manis." balas Eunhyuk lembut.

"Dimana Baekhyun? Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya." Lanjut Eunhyuk semangat.

"Masuklah dulu ke dalam, Baekhyun masih berada di kamarnya." ajak Taemin pada keluarga Park.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu kediaman Byun.

"Dimana Baekhyun, yeobo?" tanya Minho kepada Taemin.

"Masih dikamarnya ta-Oh! Itu dia." Ucapan Taemin terputus melihat Baekhyun yang melangkah anggun menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu.

Minho yang mendengar ucapan istrinya menoleh kearah belakang dan mendecak kagum melihat anak tunggalnya yang tomboy berubah menjadi putri yang anggun dan manis.

"Woah Taemin-ah! beruntung sekali kau mempunyai anak yeoja yang sangat cantik seperti Baekhyun, kecantikannya menurun darimu." komentar Eunhyuk kagum melihat Baekhyun yang sangat cantik.

'Baekki, kaukah itu yang sedang berjalan kemari? Lama tidak bertemu denganmu dan banyak yang berubah darimu. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, apakah kau mengingatku?' batin Chanyeol dalam hati.

'Omo! Park Chanyeol? Astaga Tuhan, betapa tampannya dia sekarang dan bahkan bertambah tinggi aigoo. Kuharap dia masih mengingatku, aku sangat rindu padanya.' batin Baekhyun, melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuruni tangga yang sempat terhenti tadi.

"Hyung, Baekhyun noona sangat cantik!" bisik Sehun pelan yang hanya dapat didengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Majayo." balas Chanyeol secukupnya.

"Jaga Baek noona baik-baik hyung.." bisik Sehun lagi.

"Kalau tidak, aku akan merebutnya." lanjut Sehun dengan kekehan kecil dan langsung berjalan ke arah Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mendengar bisikan Sehun membelalakkan matanya dan memperhatikan Sehun yang mendatangi Baekhyun.

"Baek noona oraenmanida, kau sangat cantik malam ini." puji Sehun dengan senyum manisnya pada Baekhyun.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

FIRST LOOKED

.

.

CHAPTER 3 IS UP TO DATE NOW!

MAAFKAN AUTHOR BARU UPDATE SETELAH HAMPIR SETAHUN LAMANYA! Ketiga author akun ini baru aktif lagi setelah kemarin menjalani Ujian Nasional dan masuk High School. Tapi kami bertiga terpisah sekolahnya, bahkan beda kota. Huhuhu.

Jeongmal mianhae janji author tentang moment `official couple kemarin belum author tepatin di chapter ini..yang minta moment KaiSoo, HunHan, KrisTao-nya juga belum terpenuhi, jeongmal miian..

Dan mianhae kalo update-nya lama.. karena baru dapet ide sekarang.. mianhaeee~ author tahu kalau readers pasti kecewa..u,u

Dan mianhae lagi kalau alurnya ga nyambung..jeongmaaalll mianhaee ~ sekali lagi MIANHAE yang sebesar-besarnya...

Tapiiii Gomawooo atas semua review+favorites+follow+sarannyaa~~ author sangat menghargai semua itu.

Satu lagi.. terimakasih juga yanng sebesar-besarnya untuk dua sahabat terbaik author yang sudah support fanfic ini~

See yaa in next Chapter ~


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : First Loooked**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author : JiSangHo18**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun as Park Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan as Luhan [Girl]**

 **Slight Cast : Kim Jongin as Xi Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo as Kyungsoo [Girl]**

 **Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun as Baekhyun [Girl]**

 **Wu Yifan as Xi Yifan**

 **Huang Zitao as Zitao [Girl]**

 **Other Cast : : Xi Hanggeng & Xi Heechul as Luhan Parents**

 **Park Donghae & Park Eunhyuk as Chanyeol Parents**

 **Do Kyuhyun & Do Sungmin as Kyungsoo Parents**

 **Byun Minho & Byun Taemin as Baekhyun Parents**

 **Huang Zhoumi & Huang Victoria as Zitao Parents**

 **Other Cast bertambah seiring dengan berjalannya waktu~**

 **Disc : EXO punya SM ent. Dan tuhan YME, saya hanya menulis yang ada dalam pikiran saya**

 **Warn : This FanFic is GS for all Uke and Normal**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family, Little Hurt, Fluffly, and this fanfic is SchoolLife**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 _ **Summary : "Di saat pandangan kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, saat itu juga dunia serasa berbeda dan waktu seakan berhenti jantungku pun berdegup kencang, apakah ini yang namanya jatuh cinta pada 'Pandangan Pertama'?"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIRST LOOKED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NO SIDERS  
.**

 **.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY MY FANFIC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SORRY FOR TYPOS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HERE IT IS**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hyung, Baekhyun noona sangat cantik!" bisik Sehun pelan yang hanya dapat didengar oleh Chanyeol._

" _Majayo." balas Chanyeol secukupnya._

" _Jaga Baek noona baik-baik hyung.." bisik Sehun lagi._

" _Kalau tidak, aku akan merebutnya." lanjut Sehun dengan kekehan kecil dan langsung berjalan ke arah Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mendengar bisikan Sehun membelalakkan matanya dan memperhatikan Sehun yang mendatangi Baekhyun._

" _Baek noona oraenmanida, kau sangat cantik malam ini." puji Sehun dengan senyum manisnya pada Baekhyun._

.

.

Chapter 4

'Apa maksudmu Sehun-ah? Kau coba membangunkan singa yang sedang tidur, huh?' batin Chanyeol dengan mengeluarkan smirknya melihat kelakuan adiknya.

"Eoh? Gomawo Hun-ah." balas Baekhyun gugup sambil tersenyum kikuk.

'Kenapa bukan kau Chan? Kenapa Sehun yang mendatangiku dan memberiku pujian, huft.' batin Baekhyun sedih.

"Ja! Sekarang waktunya makan, ayo kita ke ruang makan." ajak Taemin.

Saat makan malam berlangsung hanya suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang terdengar, sudah menjadi suatu kebiasaan bagi dua keluarga berbeda marga ini untuk tidak berbicara saat makan. Sampai akhirnya suara Minho memecah keheningan disana saat acara makan telah selesai.

"Baekki-ya, sebaiknya kau temani Chanyeol berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah ne? Sekalian temu kangen bersama Chanyeol." ucap Minho menyuruh Baekyun.

"Ne? Eo-eoh.. ne appa." balas Baekhyun terkejut dengan perintah Minho.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu pun tersenyum senang tanpa diketahui siapapun.

"Sebaiknya noona segera bergegas menemaninya keluar, sepertinya ia sudah tidak betah di tempat duduknya kekeke." ucap Sehun tertawa kecil yang dibalas dengan tatapan membunuh dari hyung-nya.

"Ne, Sehun benar, cepatlah pergi kalian." sambung Donghae lagi dengan senyuman penuh arti.

"Ah? Geu-geurae kajja Chan-ah!" ucap Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berdiri, Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya bingung kenapa semua orang langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

'Chan-ah? Baek, kau masih memanggilku dengan panggilan itu? kau tahu aku sangat senang mendengarnya!' seru Chanyeol senang dalam hati.

"Kajja!" ajak Chanyeol semangat, tangannya menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya menuju kehalaman rumah.

Baekhyun yang mendapat perlakuan manis dari Chanyeol hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi mukanya yang merah seperti tomat.

"Lihat Taemin-ah, mereka sudah kembali akrab seperti dulu, waaa aku senang melihatnya. Kau tau aku jadi tidak sabar melihat mereka menikah." ujar Eunhyuk ceria dengan pekikannya.

"Hihi, nado Eunhyuk-ah." balas Taemin terkekeh.

.

 **FIRST LOOKED**

.

"Ekhem." Dehem Baekhyun memecah keheningan diantaranya dengan Chanyeol, saat ini mereka berada di taman depan rumah Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mendengar deheman Baekhyun langsung melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Baekhyun.

"Mian." ucap Chanyeol cepat.

"Aniya, gwaenchana.." balas Baekhyun kikuk.

"Kau mau duduk disana?" lanjut Baekhyun menunjuk bangku taman yang berada tak jauh.

"Geurae, kajja." ucap Chanyeol.

Keheningan pun menyertai mereka lagi, cukup lama mereka berdua terhanyut dalam keheningan sampai suara bass Chanyeol memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Oraenmanieyo Baekki-ya." ujar Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak gugup, ia mengakui kalau jantungnya sendiri berdegup sangat kencang.

"Eum, nado oraenmaniya Chan-ah." balas Baekhyun yang tidak kalah gugup dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau sangat cantik malam ini." puji Chanyeol.

"Gomawo, kau juga sangat tampan." balas Baekhyun tersipu, Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar respon Baekhyun.

"Apa kau sudah tau kita akan bertunangan?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

"Ne, aku sudah ? Kau ingin membatalkannya?" tanya Bakehyun balik dengan raut wajah yang santai tapi tak bisa dipungkiri hati Baekhyun takut mengatakannya, ia takut dengan jawaban Chanyeol.

"Aniyo. Bagaimana denganmu? Kalau kau tidak setuju katakan saja Baek, aku akan katakana pada appa dan eomma untuk membatalkannya." ucap Chanyeol cepat untuk menutupi rasa sedihnya.

Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol Baekhyu terkejut dan terdiam, ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang menatap ke arahnya.

"Tidak usah menatapku seperti itu, gwaenchana Baek.. Mungkin kau sudah punya namja yang lebih baik diluar sana, dan aku tidak bisa memaksakan petunangan ini. Lebih baik membatalkannya di awal daripada kau menjalaninya dengan terpaksa kan?" Ucap Chanyeol tersenyum miris.

"Kajja kita ke dalam, disini sangat dingin apalagi kau memngenakan pakaian terbuka seperti itu. Angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu Baek, ini pakailah." perintah Chanyeol menyampirkan jas miliknya pada bahu Baekhyun yang sedikit terekspos.

"Gomawo Chan.." ucap Baekhyun mempertahankan suaranya yang seperti biasa dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca, Chanyeol tidak melihatnya karena ia menyampirkan jasnya ke tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Eum." balas Chanyeol hanya dengan gumaman.

"Kajja!" ajak Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun tak menyadari orang yang digenggamnya sedang menangis pelan.

"Chanyeol-ah," panggil Baekhyun dengan suara parau.

Belum sempat Chanyeol membalikkan badannya, sepasang tangan mungil memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. Chanyeol pun terkejut dan diam mematung dengan perlakuan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Jangan pergi lagi Chanyeol-ah, jebal.. Jangan pergi lagi tinggalkan aku seperti dulu, aku tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan namja manapun karena aku selalu menunggumu selama ini. Aku yakin kau pasti datang lagi menemuiku." ucap Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

"Saranghae. Jeongmal Saranghae." sambung Baekhyun lagi. Runtuhlah sudah pertahanan Baekhyun yang dibangunnya sejak tadi, ia menangis dengan posisi memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang.

Chanyeol yang mendengar penuturan dari Baekhyun pun masih terdiam membeku. Jantungnya sudah berdegup sangat kencang.

'Apakah ini mimpi? Kalau ini mimpi, Tuhan tolong jangan bangunkan aku lagi'. Batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol akhirnya melepas pelukan Baekhyun dan berbalik menghadap Baekhyun yang masih menangis, kepalanya menunduk tak berani menghadap Chanyeol.

"Baek, ulljima.. aku disini sekarang dan tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu lagi, aku janji!" Chanyeol menangkupkan wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Pertama, Jeongmal mianhaeyo, karena telah meninggalkanmu tanpa salam perpisahan. Kau boleh marah padaku, kau boleh memukulku sebanyak yang kau mau jika itu bisa membuat amarahmu reda padaku. Aku pindah kesana karena pekerjaan appa Baek, awalnya aku menolak untuk ikut, tapi appa dan eomma memaksaku untuk ikut." Jelas Chanyeol lagi sambil mengusap air mata Baekhyun yang mengalir di pipi Baekhyun.

"Kedua, kau juga harus tau bahwa aku tidak pernah sekalipun mendekati yeoja lain diluar sana, hanya kau yang ada dihati dan pikiranku selama ini Baek, saranghae my princess." lanjut Chanyeol dengan menunjukkan senyuman termanisnya.

Baekhyun yang mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol padanya terkejut, tapi tak lama yeoja bersurai panjang itu tersenyum manis lalu memeluk Chanyeol dan dibalas oleh namja yang tengah dipeluknya.

"Gwaenchana Chan-ah, aku tidak pernah marah denganmu, aku hanya kecewa. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa, selama ada kau disisiku." Ucap Baekhyun yang berada dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Juga terima kasih, karena kau sudah mencintaiku dan mau menemuiku lagi. " ucap Baekhyun yang kembali menangis kecil, tapi bukan tangisan sedih melainkan tangisan terharu.

"Aniya, aku yang berterima kasih padamu karena kau bersabar menungguku dalam waktu yang lama. Aku bahagia mendengar ucapanmu yang mengatakan kau menungguku selama ini." Chanyeol mengacak surai Baekhyun gemas.

"Jadi, haruskah pertunangan kita dilanjutkan atau diba-" suara Chanyeol terpotong dengan suara teriakan Baekhyun.

"Dilanjutkan! Kajja kita katakana pada eomma dan appa agar pertunangan kita dipercepat lalu kita akan menikah" Baekhyun memekik riang lalu menarik lengan Chanyeol untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Hei hei! ingat nona Byun, kau masih sekolah. Kita bisa menunggu hingga kau lulus nanti, lalu kita bisa menikah." kata Chanyeol mengetuk kepala Baekhyun dengan tangannya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa menungguku? Kau tau Chan, kelulusanku masih lama." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja sayang, kau harus sekolah dengan baik agar cepat lulus ne?" balas Chanyeol mengarahkan tangannya ke kepala Baekhyun untuk mengusak rambut halus milik yeoja itu. Baekhyun yang mendengar panggilan Chanyeoel untuknya tersipu malu.

"Geundae, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi karena pernikahan kita masih lama kan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi dengan nada yang berubah sendu.

"Hei jangan berpikiran seperti itu, aku akan menunggumu seperti kau menungguku dari Jepang hingga saat ini. Aku akan selalu berada disisimu mulai saat ini Baek, Park Chanyeol-mu ini tidak akan kemana-mana lagi." hibur Chanyeol lalu memeluk Baekhyun lagi.

"Gomawo Chan." ucap Baekhyun lega dan membalas pelukan Chanyeol erat.

"It's not a big deal, Baek." balas Chanyeol tak lupa dengan senyumannya yang sangat tampan.

.

 **FIRST LOOKED**

.

"Taemin-ah, lihatlah mereka berdua sangat romantis bukan?" ujar Eunhyuk antusias yang sejak tadi mengintip dibalik jendela dengan Taemin.

"Ne! so sweet sekali mereka, Eunhyuk-ah!" balas Taemin juga tak kalah antusiasnya.

"Hei kalian berdua sedang apa disini?" tanya Donghae yang itba-tiba muncul dari belakang mengejutkan dua yeoja paruh baya yang sedang mengintip itu.

"KYAA!" teriak Taemin dan Eunhyuk bersamaan.

"Wae?! Wae?!" tanya Donghae bingung juga terkejut dengan teriakan Taemin dan Eunyuk.

"Ada apa teriak-teriak?" tanya Minho bingung mendengar keadaan yang sangat ribut itu.

"Haish! Yak! Kukira kau pencuri baboya, tiba-tiba saja muncul dibelakang kami?!" marah Eunhyuk memukul lengan suaminya.

"Yak!Yak! Yeobo appoo!" kata Donghae kesakitan.

"Aku tak peduli! itu akibat jika kau mengganggu orang yang sedang mengintip! Bukankah kau lagi membahas rencana pertungangannya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersama Minho tadi?"

"Kau mengintip? Mengintip apa?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Kenapa ribut-ribut seperti ini? Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba sudah yang sudah muncul disitu.

"Eoh? An-aniyo." ucap Eunhyuk gugup karena ketahuan mengintip dengan tawa canggungnya.

"Eomma mengintip? Apa eomma mengintip aku dengan Baekhyun tadi eoh?" tanya Chanyeol to the point.

"Hehehe, mianhae ne Chanyeol-ah" ucap Eunhyuk tertawa kikuk.

"Oh jadi kau bersama Taemin disini untuk mengintip Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun ternyata, aigoo." Donghae mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya baru mengerti dan mendapat deathglare gratis dari Eunhyuk.

"Mwo? eomma juga?" tanya Baekhyun kaget.

"Hehe, ne Baekki-ya." balas Taemin dengan ekspresi tak jauh berbeda dari Eunhyuk.

"Hyung seperti tidak tau eomma saja, eomma kan memiliki tingkat kekepoan diatas rata-rata bahkan overdosis." ucap Sehun tiba-tiba entah muncul darimana. #DarihatiLuhanmungkinya~duhBaperinah! XD.

"Mianhae!" ucap Taemin dan Eunhyuk bersamaan.

"Sudah-sudah lupakan saja, hal ini tidak terlalu penting." kata Minho.

"Ne, lagipula aku berniat untuk pulang, sudah terlalu malam dan perjalanan kami kerumah akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama." Kata Donghae.

"Geurae, gomawo atas makan malamnya ne Taemin-ah, Minho-ah." ucap Eunhyuk memeluk Taemin dan Minho bergantian.

"Dan calon menantuku yang sangat manis ini." lanjutnya lalu memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Cheonmaneyo ahjumma." balas Baekhyun yang membalas pelukan Eunhyuk.

"Jangan panggil aku ahjumma chagi, panggil aku eomma mulai sekarang ne?" perintah Eunhyuk.

"Eo..eoh? arrasseoyo eomma." ucap Baekhyun malu-malu karena baru pertama kali memanggil Eunhyuk dengan panggilan eomma.

"Nah seperti itu kan lebih baik." balas Eunhyuk senang.

Chanyeol yang melihat adegan eomma dan calon istrinya itu hanya mengulum senyum senang.

"Baek, aku pulang dulu, jangan tidur terlalu malam arrasseo? Dan jangan lupakan janji kita besok, aku akan menjemputmu disekolah. Have a nice dream my princess." Kata Chanyeol lalu memeluk Baekhyun sebentar.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan janji besok, kau juga jangan tidur terlalu malam, have a nice dream too..kalau bisa mimpikan aku, and last..becareful my prince" balas Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Ekhem ekhem, mataku panas melihat adegan romantis kalian, aigoo. Baek noona tidak mau memelukku? Kan noona juga lama tidak bertemu dengan Sehunnie?" sindir Sehun bercanda.

"Noona tau? Besok aku masuk disekolah yang sama dengan noona, dan kita bisa jadi satu kelas." ujar Sehun girang.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Sehun memang sangat dekat sejak mereka kecil. Mereka bertiga tidak bisa dipisahkan dan selalu bermain bersama. Walaupun Baekhyun sayang pada Sehun, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak mencintai Sehun, karena Sehun sudah dia anggap seperti dongsaengnya sendiri.

Begitupun Sehun, ia tidak mencintai Baekhyun karena ia sudah menganggap Baekhyun sebagai noona-nya sendiri. Berbeda dengan perasaan Baekhyun terhadap Chanyeol, Baekhyun sangat mencintai dan menyayangi Chanyeol begitu juga sebaliknya.

Sehun adalah anak paling manja dan cerewet di antara mereka bertiga karena ia seorang maknae disitu, jadi wajar kalau Sehun sering bermanja-manja kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tetapi Sehun hanya manja dan cerewet kepada orang-orang yang dikenalnya saja, sedangkan dengan orang lain ia sangat dingin dan ia sangat irit bicara terhadap orang lain.

"Baiklah baiklah kemari Sehunnie. Aigoo jinjja Sehunnie? Apa kau mengikuti kelas percepatan di sekola sehingga bisa setara dengan noona?" balas Baekhyun lalu memeluk Sehun selama beberapa saat.

"Hehehe ne noona." kekeh Sehun.

"Hyung jangan cemburu ne, aku tidak akan mengambil Baek noona dari hyung kok, kekeke." lanjut Sehun dengan tatapan jailnya.

"Aku tidak akan cemburu olehmu bocah." balas Chanyeol sambil memutar bolanya malas.

"Sekarang giliran appa yang memeluk Baekhyun" ucap Donghae lalu memeluk Baekhyun sebentar dan melepaskannya.

"Gomawo sudah datang appa." ujar Baekhyun malu memanggil Donghae dengan sebutan appa.

"Seharusnya appa yang bilang terimakasih, Baek." jawab Donghae lalu mengusap bahu Baekhyun.

"Sekali lagi gomawo untuk makan malam-nya ne Minho-ah, Taemin-ah." ucap Donghae kepada Taemin dan Minho lalu memeluknya bergantian.

"Cheonmaneyo Donghae-ah, sering-sering ne berkunjung kesini kalau ada waktu luang." ucap Minho.

"Dan hati-hati dijalan." ucap Taemin

"Nee~" ucap keluarga Park serempak.

Keluarga Park sudah meninggalkan halaman rumah keluarga Byun, dan keluarga Byun pun masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Istirahat ne sayang, eomma tau ini malam yang melelahkan. Jaljayo~" kata Taemin dan memberi kecupan selamat malam di pipi kiri Baekhyun.

"Have a nice dream baby, jaljayo." lanjut Minho yang mencium pipi kanan Baekhyun

"Ne, appa eomma. Jaljayo~" balas Baekhyun balik mencium pipi Taemin dan Minho lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

'Malam yang sangat melelahkan dan men menyenangkan, sebaiknya aku segera membersihkan badan lalu segera tidur.' batin Baekhyun sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

.

FIRST LOOKED

.

"Noona! Noona!" teriak Jongin menggedor-gedor pintu Luhan.

"Mwoya, ada apa dia membangunkanku? Bukankah hari ini hari Minggu?" sebal Luhan.

Luhan pun terpaksa turun dari ranjang queen size-nya untuk membukakan pintu yang digedor Jongin.

"Wae? Bukankah ini hari Minggu? Kenapa kau membangunkan noona pagi-pagi seperti ini,huh?" tanya Luhan sedikit kesal karena tidur cantik-nya terganggu oleh Jongin.

"Haish..Jinjja noona?! Hari ini hari Sabtu bukan Minggu dan sekarang sudah jam 06.30 dan kita harus masuk kelas jam 07.30." Jelas Jongin sebal kepada Luhan.

"Omo?! Noona lupa?!" ucap Luhan lalu membanting pintu kamarnya.

"Ppali noona! Nanti kita bisa terlambat!" teriak Jongin.

"Arraseoo!" balas teriak Luhan.

.

FIRST LOOKED

.

Luhan pun dengan langkah tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan.

"Pagii appa, eomma, Jongin!" sapa Luhan lalu menciumi pipi satu-satu anggota keluarganya itu, tak lupa juga ia pun mendapat balasan ciuman juga di pipinya.

"Dimana Yifan oppa?" tanya Luhan bingung karena tidak ada oppa kesayangannya di meja makan.

"Oppa-mu sudah berangkat tadi pagi, sepertinya ia sangat sibuk hari ini." jawab Heechul.

"Oh begitu." balas Luhan.

"Eomma, Luhan sarapan di mobil saja ne, Luhan takut terlambat karena sebentar lagi jam masukkan." lanjut Luhan lagi sambil mengambil selapis roti lalu mengoleskan selai cokelat dan meminum susunya dengan sekali teguk.

"Siapa juga yang menganggap hari ini hari Minggu, jadi terlambat sendiri kan?" sindir Jongin dengan muka malasnya.

"Hehehe, tadi malam noona sangat lelah Jongie, dan noona kira hari ini libur." balas Luhan.

"Sudah ne~ annyeong appa, eomma!" pamit Luhan kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Kajja!" ajak Luhan menarik tangan Jongin.

"Eum." balas Jongin yang hanya menggumam malas.

.

FIRST LOOKED

.

Sesampai di sekolah Jongin dan Luhan pun berpisah seperti biasa. Luhan yang sedang berjalan santai menuju kelasnya terkejut karena suara teriakan para yeoja yang sangat banyak itu, ia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi hingga memutuskan untuk ikut dalam kerumunan itu.

Karena badannya yang mungil, Luhan terdorong kesana kemari, Luhan memjamkan matanya pasrah kalau ia mati saat ini juga karena keanarkisan para yeoja disekitarnya. Sampai sebuah tangan yang cukup besar memegang tangannya untuk membantunya. Ia pun membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa yang menolongnya, seketika itu juga Luhan membeku.

"Sehunnie?" ucap Luhan sangat pelan.

"Kau? Kau kan yeoja yang di toko buku itu?" tanya Sehun dengan tatapan datar. Tangannya menarik tangan Luhan membantu yeoja itu untuk berdiri.

Luhan membenarkan posisinya dan langsung berdiri tegak.

"Ne majayo. Kamsahabnida telah menolongku, jeongmal kamsahabnida." ucap Luhan lalu membungkuk ke Sehun dan pergi menuju kelasnya.

.

FIRST LOOKED

.

"Luhaaeenn!" teriak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan ketika melihat Luhan masuk ke kelas mereka. Luhan tidak menghiraukan keduanya, langsung saja ia duduk di tempatnya.

"Kenapa matamu? Kenapa seperti orang mau menangis?" tanya Baekhyun yang duduk diseberang Luhan.

"Astaga! Kenapa kakimu bisa berdarah Lu?!" teriak Kyungsoo saat melihat tangan Luhan memegang kakinya yang berdarah..

"Tadi aku terjatuh di jalan, tidak usah khawatir ini cuma luka kecil lagipula ini juga tidak sakit Kyung." balas Luhan yang sama sekali tidak sadar kalau ada luka di lututnya.

"Walaupun hanya luka kecil harus segera diobati Lu, nanti kau bisa infeksi." ucap Baekhyun.

"Nanti saja saat istirahat Baek, Kyung.. sebentar lagi kan kita masuk." ucap Luhan lagi tersenyum menenangkan dua sahabatnya itu.

"Eum arraseo, tapi pastikan kau benar-benar melakukannya Lu." Peringat Baekhyun yang hanya dibalas anggukan Luhan.

Tak lama bel masuk pun berbunyi, Lee sonsaengnim pun masuk kedalam kekelas Luhan.

"Pagi anak-anak. Pagi ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari Jepang, saem harap kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya." ucap Lee sonsaengnim.

Terdengar beberapa bisikan murid-murid dikelas itu menanggapi datangnya anak pindahan. Luhan yang daritadi hanya melihat keluar jendela seketika itu juga langsung menoleh kedepan, mendengar ada murid pindahan dari Jepang.

'tidak mungkin Sehun kan?' batin Luhan.

"Silahkan masuk, lalu perkenalkan dirimu." lanjut Lee sonsaengnim menyuruh anak itu masuk.

"Ne ssaem, annyeonghaseyeo yeoreobun.. joneun Park Sehun imnida, panggil saja aku Sehun. Kamsahamnida." Ucap Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau bisa duduk ditempat kosong," kata Lee sonsaengnim tertunda sambil melihat-lihat kursi yang kosong.

"Nah! Disitu.. kau bisa duduk di samping Xi Luhan" sambung Lee sonsaengnim sambil menunjuk kursi di samping Luhan.

"Kamsahamnida ssaem." balas Sehun sambil membungkukkan badannya hormat.

Sehun pun menuju tempat duduk-nya dan yang ternyata berdekatan dengan tempat duduk Baekhyun.

"Hai Sehunnie, kita sekelas!" sapa Baekhyun ke Sehun sambil tersenyum senang.

"Ne, noona." balas Sehun tersenyum.

Luhan yang melihat keakraban Sehun dan Baekhyun pun bingung, dan Baekhyun memanggil Sehun dengan kata 'Sehunnie' dan Sehun memanggill Baekhyun dengan sebutan 'noona' ?

'Kenapa bisa? Apa orang yang ditunangkan dengan Baekhyun adalah Sehun?' batin Luhan sendu.

#skip time

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi.

"Lu! ayo kita ke ruang kesehatan." ajak Kyungsoo.

"Iya kajja, nanti lukamu bisa infeksi Lu kalo tidak diobati." tambah Baekhyun yang menarik tangan Luhan.

"Gwaenchana Baek, Kyung aku bisa obatin di rumah. aku sekarang hanya ingin sendiri disini, kalau kalian mau ke kantin, pergi saja aku tidak ikut. Aku sudah kenyang." ucap Luhan dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"Huft.. Arraseo. Hilangkanlah sifat keras kepalamu itu Lu." ucap Baekhyun sebal dengan sifat keras kepalanya Luhan.

"Mian." ucap Luhan lagi.

"Sehun, kau tidak mau ke kantin?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Sehun.

"Baek, kau sudah mengenal dia sebelumnya? Kau terlihat sangat akrab dengannnya." tanya Kyungsoo pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh Sehun.

Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, sepelan-pelannya suara Kyungsoo ia masih bisa dengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ah ne aku lupa. Perkenalkan dia, Sehun sahabat kecilku." ucap Baekhyun memperkenalkan Sehun kepada Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

"Dan Sehun, ini sahabat baik nuna. Yang ini Kyungsoo, dan yeoja disebelahmu itu, si keras kepala Luhan." ucap Baekhyun memperkenalkan Kyungsoo dan Luhan kepada Sehun.

"Yak Baekki! Kenapa kau menambahkan kata 'keras kepala' di depan namaku?" tanya Luhan tak terima dengan perkataan Baekhyun.

"Bercanda Lu~ hehe" kekeh Baekhyun melihatkan deretan giginya.

"Sehun imnida." ucap Sehun lalu membungkuk ke arah Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Ne, Kyungsoo imnida." balas Kyungsoo.

"Luhan imnida" lanjut Luhan.

"Baek, kenapa dia memanggilmu noona? Kalian seumuran kan? Buktinya bisa sekelas." tanya Kyungssoo polos

"Sebenarnya Sehun 1 tahun lebih muda dariku, kenapa kita bisa sekelas? Karena ia mengikuti program percepatan di sekolahnya yang lalu di Jepang." jelas Baekhyun, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk tanda ia mengerti.

"Ah iya, Sehun kau mau ikut nuna ke kantin?" tawar Baekhyun.

"Ani noona, Sehun tidak lapar." jawab Sehun.

"Kalau begitu, noona titip Luhan ne? Aku sedikit khawatir meninggalkannya seorang diri dikelas, tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Eum, gwaenchana." balas Sehun.

"Nona Byun, aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus dititipkan." kata Luhan sambil memutar bolanya malas.

"Sudahlah Lu, kau lagi terluka sekarang jadi kau harus ada yang menjaga." balas Baekhyun.

"Ne Lu, Baekki benar." ucap Kyungsoo mendukung kata Baekhyun tadi

"Annyeong Lulu sayang." ucap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Um.." balas Luhan yang hanya gumaman.

Suasana kelas menjadi canggung, lebih tepatnya hanya Luhan yang merasa canggung berada di dekat Sehun. Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet, ketika Luhan hendak berdiri ia meringis kesakitan.

"Aw! Appo!" ringis Luhan kesakitan pada bagian lututnya yang luka.

Sehun yang sedang membaca novel disebelahnya itu pun kaget dan langsung memegang tubuh Luhan yang hendak jatuh.

"Ayo kita ke ruang kesehatan untuk mengobati lukamu, bisa-bisa kau infeksi." ucap Sehun cepat dan dingin lalu membopong Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa diam membisu dibopong oleh Sehun.

.

FIRST LOOKED

.

Yifan terlihat sangat sibuk terbukti dengan meja nya yang penuh dengan kertas dan tangannya menggoreskan tinta pulpen ke beberapa kertas. Sangking sibuknya sampai ia melupakan sarapan yang telah dibuatkan eomma nya tadi pagi. Yifan pun merasa sedikit pusing karena ia tidak makan dari kemaren siang hingga saat ini, tapi ia tetap memaksakan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya karena ia tidak mau menunda pekerjaannya.

Terdengar bunyi telepon berdering membuat Yifan mengalihkan perhatiannya dan mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Yeobseyeo, sajangnim. Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda, ia berkata sudah membuat janji dengan sajangnim." ucap resepsionis di kantornya.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Yifan.

"Huang Zitao." jawab resepsionisnya.

"Oh ne. persilahkan saja untuk naik ke ruanganku." Perintah Yifan.

"Baiklah sajangnim" balas resepsionis itu lalu menutup teleponnya

Tak lama ada suara ketukan dari arah pintu.

"Silahkan saja masuk, pintunya tidak dikunci." ucap Yifan sedikit teriak.

Zitao pun membuka pintunya dan masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Joneun Huang Zitao imnida." ujar Zitao memperkenalkan dirinya di hadapan Yifan lalu membungkuk ke arah Yifan.

Yifan pun menoleh untuk melihat calon sekretaris pribadinya itu. 'Cantik' kata itulah yang pertama kali muncul dalam benak Yifan untuk melambangkan seorang Huang Zitao.

"Silahkan duduk." ucap Yifan santai berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kagumnya terhadap Huang Zitao.

"Eum ne," balas Zitao gugup lalu duduk di tempat yang Yifan persilahkan.

Mereka mulai melaksanakan interview, Yifan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan terkait pengalaman kerja yeoja panda dihadapannya. Interview berjalan baik hingga saat di tengah interview berlangsung Yifan merasakan kepalanya berputar. Pandangannya pun mengabur lalu kesadarannya menghilang perlahan.

"WU SAJANGNIM?!"

.

.

TBC

.

.

FIRST LOOKED

Yeayy! Chapter 4 is finally updatee! Mungkin ini chapter terpanjang dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Sudah aku usahain untuk fast update untuk membayar kekecewaan para readers karena kemaren-kemaren slow update bangett

Yang minta moment ChanBaek,HunHan, dan KrisTao itu sudah ada diatas yaa enjoyed that moment yapp ^.^.. tapi untuk KaiSoo-nya beluum ada huhuhuhu u,uu kemungkinan chapter depan baru ada KaiSoo-nya.. mianhaee untuk KaiSoo Shipper nee..Jeongmal mianhaee.. maaaf juga kalo alurnya gak nyambung

Thanks you soooo muchhh untuk semua readers yang sudah mau follow+favorite+review+sarannya~~

 **BIG THANKS FOR**

 **Viraardilla|ayasyifa26|NoonaLu|celindazifan|Alee Moutz EXO L|PutryManja|Byul Hun.K|nisaramaidah28|Oh Juna93|DEERHUN794|Slyeol Down|KiranMelodi|Guest| |jaejaekyung18|himekaruLI| |Guest**

 **Dan kedua sahabat saya juga yang selalu support saya sejauh ini, gomawo**

Untuk para siders, ayo doong muncul juga~ ^.^

yang mau bercakap-cakap lebih banyak sama saya silahkan follow twitter ameilia_rachma atau ig saya ameiliarchmdnty

SEKALI LAGI GOMAWOO! ~ SARANGHAEE YEOREOBUUN!

Hanjeongii pamitt dulu nee~~ see yaa in next chapterr

REVIEW JUSEYOOO~


End file.
